A Final Tale
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: It has been 24 years since Link finished his battles through time and left the Legends that made him behind. But when he is called upon to aid the home he abandoned, will he defend it, or will he live his life with his family? Can he truly quell the warrior within? He must answer these questions on his own. T for some language, alcohol, sexual reference, drama, and violence.
1. The Hero of Time

Author's Note: Well I'm back and have decided to go over this story and fix any errors that my editor missed as well as make some additions and fix plot holes. One of the more curious additions I'll be making is a calendar that will be prominent in the follow-up story I will work on as soon as "I Reach Out a Hand" is done. I'm going to sort of avoid the details on the calendar but basically the idea is to look at Skyward Sword as year 0 to mark the beginning of Hyrule. The year in which most of this takes place is 424 After Hylia (A.H for short) (except for this first chapter). If you wish to learn more of this calendar system look at my journal entries on DeviantART.

Chapter 1: The Hero of Time

Hyrulian calendar: Summer of 414 A.H.

_"In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy. A boy who after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that made him a legend. Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend. A friend whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends._

_But when his journey came to a close, and he had given up on his friends, he found new ones. These friends always loyal, always trust worthy, and that would never, ever leave him alone again."_

Link paused and leaned close to his children – Raldo who was 6, and Marin a toddler of 4 years old. "And that is the legend of the Hero of Time, kids." He finished with a smile, now awaiting the questions that would soon follow, as they have always done.

"What happened to him after that Daddy?" Marin asked eagerly as Link placed the blanket over the children. Link was now in 26 years old, his blonde hair that was no longer covered by a green hat reached the base of his neck, he wore not the green tunic he had become famous for, but a simple long-sleeve red shirt, and he wore brown pants. He sighed, prepared to answer as best and vaguely as possible, when a woman – Romani - came through the door. Link already knew that she was listening on the other side of the door.

"Simple, the Hero of Time lived Happily Ever After with his friends." She said with a glowing smile that tried hiding under her long red hair but to no avail. Link got up and moved over to his wife and gave her a gentle hug and small peck on the lips. Raldo gave a pouted look at his parents.

"But we wanna know what happened to the Hero AFTER that, Mommy!"

"There is no more to the story. That's how the story ends, sometimes there's nothing more than just what you're given." Link said to his children, but they pouted instead. The argument dragged for a few more minutes, when until the children grew tired of the argument and fell to sleep. Romani fixed the covers on the children.

"They just don't know when to quit, don't they?" She sighed; Link smiled and opened the door.

"They sure don't. They take after you in that department." He joked as he prepared for the coming punch, which was promptly given. The couple that was only in their mid-twenties made their way down stairs and out the front door, and sat upon a bench and watched the last moments of the sun going down in the distance.

"But if I don't recall, it was _you_ that proposed to _me_." She said with a smug.

"Oh good point, but if _I_ recall, it was you that begged me to live with you and your sister on the ranch, when we were just kids. So I think you got it in reverse, it was you that chased me. So it was _you_ they got it from; not me." He argued back, but he just got another punch from her.

"Or maybe it was kinda both of us?" she proposed. Link wondered about that.

"I guess so." He said finally accepting the truce. The couple stared unto the sunset till the sun faded away, then they laid back and watched the starry sky above, marveling in its expansive wonder. They sat for what felt like forever, simply holding hands and just only caring for the moments between them, until Romani finally broke the silence.

"You told the kids that story again… why?" Romani asked as she placed her head on his broad shoulder.

"Do you object to me telling them?" Link asked.

"No, I don't. But you refuse to tell the truth behind that story to them. You refuse to tell them that it is their father's Legend. It bothers me greatly."

Link leaned forward breaking Romani from his shoulder. "I know, I'm a damn hypocrite. I have asked you, Kafei, and Anju not to speak or ask about my past. Yet, I go and continue to tell my children that legend."

"They will wonder someday, Link. Will you ever tell them?" she asked as she stared deeply into his eyes, and he did so back. His eyes haven't changed in the past 14 years. They still showed compassion and care, but behind that was not the loneness of his former life, but something more; the inner warrior that refuses to place the sword on the shelf, despite he had already vowed to never even pick up another weapon again. Link sat there silent, looking back, not uttering a sound. He instead leaned back and looked back to the sky above. Romani sighed and did the same. So they sat there, looking to the sky, when suddenly a shooting star whipped across the midnight sky. At that second, Romani jumped up like a child. "Look, Link!" she exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky. "Did you see it? It was a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" she advised as she folded her hands in prayer and wished upon that star. Link sat there looking at his wife acting like one of his kids, he couldn't help but smile.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked. She looked back at him with another glowing smile.

"Not just wish one wish, but 2 wishes!"* She explained.

"I don't think you can do that, Romani." Link stated as he leaned back and gazed at her beauty against the starry back-drop.

"Well, I figured you're not gonna make a wish, so I did it _for you_."

"And what, by chance did you wish for, on my behalf?" he asked.

"Well, both of them are obvious. I'm not giving hints!" she teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I just _cannot_ guess!" he stated with clear sarcasm as he sat his head back against the wall of the house. After a few minutes, Romani sat back down and placed her head on Link's shoulder again. "Don't worry, Romani. I will never stop loving you till my dying breath and beyond." Link said as his face turned beat red – he has never been the romantic type. She looked at him in surprise of the corny – yet romantic – words that came out of his mouth. "And I will tell them, too." He sighed deeply. "I'll say it… someday. I promise."

Romani smiled as she nuzzled closer to the man she loved. "You better, or I'll kick you're sorry ass."

_Quick Author's Note: I didn't even realize this till now, but I mis-quoted a line from the classic holiday movie; "A Wonderful Life". I find that awesome. I wonder if anyone else noticed that…_


	2. A Father and Son

Chapter 2: A Father and Son

10 years later…

Hyrulian Calender: Late Summer/Early Fall of 424 A.H.

"It's that time of the month again, Link." Romani told her husband rather unexpectedly. Link turned his head shot around away from what he was doing to Romani's statement and gave a worried look.

"Oh come on… it hasn't even been a week since 'that time of the month'. I don't think I could handle it again! I think I'll die if you started having it twice a month!" he complained in a sarcastic tone. She punched his shoulder to his wise-crack comment.

"It's not THAT time of the month, you jerk!" she snapped at him. "I mean it's the time of the month to send in some milk into town for Barton at the Milk Bar. I'm gonna head into town to deliver it." She finished as she began to load the milk in the carriage, but Link intervened and put it in for her.

"I thought it was Raldo's turn to take it in? Didn't you and Marin do it last time?" he asked as he finished preparing.

"Oh believe me; it is. But I can't find him. I told him earlier today but he ignored me." She paused for a moment and leaned close to Link. "I think he's hiding something from us. I've heard noises upstairs at times. I've even found the window by the stairs left open. What are we gonna do, Link? I mean he's at that age…" she trailed off, afraid of thoughts of what Raldo could be possibly doing behind their backs. Link sighed deeply, and finished preparing the carriage.

"Don't worry too much. I have my ideas on what he could be doing." He said as he placed a hand upon her shoulder in an attempt to boost her confidence. It never ceased to surprised Link on how fierce Romani could be at times, but when just the thought of something happening to her family, she would become extremely paranoid. But if anything did happen, he knew that she would give the attacker no mercy. He shuddered at the thought at what she would do. "I'll talk to him as soon as possible." He told her as he climbed into the carriage.

"Please do, Link." She pleaded to him as she waved to him as he commanded the horses to begin their short journey.

As the carriage was leaving the ranch gates, Link heard a sound in the back; he turned around to see movement under a blanket. Link turned and focused back on the road. "Give it up, Raldo. You should know that won't fool me." He spoke out loud. Just then, the 16 year old Raldo took off the blanket and moved up front with his father.

"What gave me away?" he asked meekly.

"You make too much noise, kiddo." Link said in a smug tone.

"Damn. I knew I should have hidden under the cart." He said as he leaned back.

"Yeah, it could have bought you an extra five to ten minutes, before I would have stopped and dragged your ass out from under there." Link said firmly, letting his son know he wasn't exaggerating… much.

"I just can't fool my old man, huh?" Raldo asked jokingly, before he realized that his father wasn't in a joking mood.

"No, you cannot, Raldo. I wish you would stop thinking you can. But if there's anything you got talent for its making your mother worry." As Link gave Raldo a firm gaze, making him know that he was in charge. Raldo looked away from his father's gaze. Link sighed. "Now, son, what the hell have you been up to?" he asked, but to his frustration, Raldo refused to answer. "Fine," Link said in frustration. "We can talk about this with the Mayor. I have a gut feeling he's involved in this."

The carriage rolled up to the Clock Town East gate that was just next the Milk Bar and came to a stop. Link and Raldo climbed out of the carriage and began bringing in the large bottles of the famed Romani Ranch Milk into the bar. When they finished, Link stretched his back and gave a small grunt when he heard a small crack. "Getting old, Link?" a familiar voice asked him. He turned to see the voice already knowing who it was.

"Not as old as you, Old Man." Link joked as Barton the bar owner approached. The two shook hands, and then Barton noticed Raldo and offered to shake his hand too, which Raldo returned. Barton turned to Link.

"Actually, Link. Who is this guy? He looks a lot you did many years ago." The bar owner asked.

"He's my son; Raldo. And what's this about 'many years ago'? I'm only 36, Barton. It's only been 20 years since I was his age." Link asked jokingly concerned.

"Oh, you're only 36, huh, Link? Better enjoy it while it lasts. Before you know it, he'll be your age now and you'll be my age. He'll be calling YOU old."

"I already do." Raldo jumped in, with a smile. The three men laughed at the comment.

"My, my, Raldo; so you're already 16 now? It's so hard to believe. I could have sworn for a second you were your father that went through a time warp. You're the spitting of him, lad." Barton commented, as he then noticed Raldo's hair. "Except you're a red-head." The teen blushed at the comment. He always enjoyed being compared to his father. Link took a second a noticed too that his son really _was_ the spitting image of himself, except with the red-hair as Barton pointed out. Link looked at the Clock Tower and noticed it was 15 minutes to 8.

"Well Barton, we're gonna have to cut this short, my friend. We got to make a stop over to the Mayor's office. I have to speak with him about something of importance." He finished as he took a glimpse over to Raldo who had noticed and looked away.

"Aww, that's a shame. What is it about, mind my asking?" Barton asked. Link looked to Barton and back to his son.

"Rather not say. It's just family business, that's all." Link answered vaguely. The old Bartender nodded and accepted the answer.

"Well, stop by over sometime you two. Hell, bring the whole family." He told his friend, Link nodded in agreement as he and his son left the Milk Bar. Link honestly wished to stay and talk to the old man, but he his family came first above all things.


	3. The Envelope Sealed Secrets

Chapter 3: The Envelope-Sealed Secrets

Link knocked on the Mayor's door a few times. "Hey, Kafei; you in there?" Link yelled at the door. A few minutes passed when Anju – Kafei's wife and owner of the Stock Pot Inn – answered the door, dressed for bed.

"Ah Link, been a while since we've seen you last. How's everything going at the Ranch?" she asked as she let Link and Raldo into the building. Anju was about 5 to 6 years older than Link, but even despite the fact she was now in her early-mid 40's her natural beauty and over-all welcoming aurora about her has not failed her.

"Everything has been going pretty good. But there is something I want to discuss with Kafei with. Where is he, anyway?" At that moment Kafei came into the room whom, too was in his night clothes, ready to go to bed.

"What's going on, honey?" Kafei asked between yawns, not yet aware of his guests.

"Ah, Kafei, I was just stopping by to talk to you." Link said, getting the attention of his friend. Kafei then noticed them.

"Oh hi, Link. What do you wish to talk to me about?" Kafei asked before yawning again.

"I wanted to talk to you about Raldo here." Link stated as he pointed to his son.

"Is that so? Well, actually I've been meaning to speak to you as well about something, and I was gonna come to the Ranch to talk to you. But we can get this done at the same time." He said as he motioned for the office door. Before entering, Kafei turned to his wife; "Honey, can you make me a small cup of coffee real quick?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll bring in a few minutes." She answered with a smile, as she walked into the living room through the other door.

Kafei sat himself behind the desk in the office – the very office where Link recalled when Dutor – Kafei's father - got caught up in a meeting that lasted nearly 3 whole days with the captain of the town guards and the leader of the carpenters, talking endlessly about the Carnival of Time they nearly cancelled when the moon threatened the world. "Well, what should we start with? Your business with me, or mine with you?" Kafei asked as he placed several documents away into the desk.

"I'd rather talk about the one concerning my son with you." Link said seriously. Kafei looked towards Raldo, then back to Link.

"Well, what's this about Raldo?" he asked, but the teen refused to answer anything. Link looked at his son and began anyway.

"Well, it seems my son has been sneaking out here to Clock Town without Romani or my consent. And I'd like to know why." Link stated bluntly. Kafei looked at Raldo then to Link again, and then leaned back.

"You suspect me of something, Link?" he asked. Link nodded,

"Yes, I do. I suspect that you two are conducting some sword training without my or Romani's permission." Link let out. Kafei rubbed his chin and then raised his hands into the air in defeat.

"How'd you guess?" Raldo suddenly asked.

"I'm no fool. I know the sight of a sword hilt when I see one." Kafei and Raldo blinked at the comment, until Link finally pointed towards the sword that was in the corner of the room.

"That? That proves nothing." Kafei defended.

"Really, my friend; you think I can't notice? I can tell there's no dust on that sword. And even more is the cut on you're right hand." Kafei looked at his hand and saw a small scar in-between the thumb and index finger.

"What the-?" Kafei muttered.

"That is the result of putting the sword back into the scabbard carelessly. In most cases, it would be one's left hand but I know you're a left-handed person Kafei. Remember that it was I that taught _you_?" Link said in a know-it-all tone as he leaned back in the chair. Raldo looked over at his father in shock at what his father just said.

"Wait, you trained Mayor Kafei in using the sword, Dad?" he asked curiously. Link nodded.

"Yes, I trained you're mentor here, who appears to still need more training. But more importantly, why do you want to sword fight anyway, son? And why hide it?" Link asked concerned. Raldo looked away, and thought for a few minutes. As Link awaited an answer, there was a knock on the door, then Anju came in with a few cups in her hand, she gave one to her husband, and offered two more to Link and Raldo.

"Here, guys. It's hot-chocolate. I remembered you two didn't like coffee, so I took a few minutes to make some." She said with a smile. The three men thanked Anju for the drinks as she then began to leave the office.

"I'll come to bed when we're done here, Anju." Kafei told her with a smile. The three sipped on the drinks. After a few minutes, Raldo finally spoke up.

"The thing is, Dad, that I've always been inspired by that story you used to tell me and Marin since we were kids. I want to be like the Hero in the story. I want to defend people with my life. That's why I want to know how to use a sword." He finally admitted. Kafei looked over to Link;

"Story? What story?" he asked intrigued. Link found himself smiling to hearing his son's honest confession.

"It's called 'The Hero of Time'. I came up with the story to tell my kids. Just some idea to fill their heads with a dream of Adventure and justice." Link explained to Kafei, but then he returned his attention towards his son.

"If that was all, why not tell me or you mother? You shouldn't have gone to Kafei. He's a decent sword fighter, but still…" Link spoke to his son. Raldo sighed.

"I thought you would disapprove." He said meekly. Link smiled again.

"I do approve, Raldo. Your mother will be a different matter, though. We'll deal with her later, okay?" Raldo silently nodded.

A few seconds passed, when Kafei broke the silence. "Looks like that's all settled. Now, Raldo can you do me a favor and leave the room? I wish to speak to your father privately." Raldo looked to Link, and he nodded.

"You can go. I'll meet you at the Milk Bar; just no alcohol, got that?" Link advised him, and Raldo agreed and walked out of the office. A second later, the two adults heard a curse outside the door, and they simply smiled and shook their heads.

"Boys will be boys, right Link?" Kafei jokingly asked. Link nodded and turned to him. "Now what is this thing you wanted to talk to me about, Kafei?" he asked.

"Ah yes; it's about this." Kafei uttered as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Link. "It arrived nearly two days ago." He said as he sat back down and leaned back in the chair. Link looked at the mysterious envelope and noticed a familiar crest, imprinted on the front and the seal. Link's face went ghost white at the sight of it. At first Kafei didn't notice this and he simply continued talking. "The messenger that hand delivered that envelope, told me to hand it to 'The Hero of Time'; or to a man going by your name. Now that you said something about a story of that name, I'm understandably curious." He finished as he then noticed Link's face. Kafei stood back up and reached out to his friend. "You okay, Link? What's wrong, buddy?" he asked desperately as his eyes followed down to the crest. It was three golden-colored triangles that were formed into one larger triangle, with an empty space in the middle. "What is that symbol, Link? What does it mean?" he asked almost franticly. Never in all the years, Kafei has known Link, has he _ever_ shown the slightest glimmer of fear, but there he was; white as a corpse. Kafei has heard of something like "the black spot of death sentence", but that was only for pirates and criminals; his friend certainly wasn't one. Link opened his mouth and silent formed a word upon his lips, but Kafei didn't make out what it was. Link took a sip of his drink, and tried again.

"The Triforce." Link muttered. Kafei simply gave a confused look to him. Link then gulped down the remainder of his drink and then tried to regain his composure. "I'll tell you later, Kafei." He commanded as he placed the envelope in a pocket and began to leave, but Kafei moved in front of Link and held the door shut.

"Dammit, Link! What's this about? I wanna know right now!" Kafei yelled. Link looked at him.

"I'll explain it _all_ tomorrow, at noon. If you wish; bring Anju and your son; Dutor." He said as he tried opening the door, despite Kafei holding it shut, but Kafei just pressed further on the door, resisting against Link's superior strength.

"At least tell me this: Is Clock Town in danger? Is my family in danger?" Kafei pleaded. Link sighed and looked at him with a forced smile.

"Don't worry, Kafei. This is about me; just me. No one is in danger. Not you, your family, Clock Town, or even all of Termina. But I ask you come over to the ranch. There are things I haven't told anyone, and I must tell you all. I must explain exactly what this envelope is, after I look it over and gather my thoughts." He explained. The two men stood there in silence for a moment – in this moment, it almost seemed like it was gonna weigh the years of trust between friends and family with whatever this was. Kafei finally sighed which turned into a yawn.

"Alright then; we'll see you tomorrow at noon." He said as a smile that symbolized those years of trust and friendship formed. Link returned with a similar smile as Kafei released his pressure upon the door. Link walked out of the building and towards the Milk Bar, Raldo who sat patiently waiting for his father in the carriage. Link climbed in, advised his son to drive as he opened the envelope and began to read the contents within – ensuring that Raldo didn't see what he was reading.


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4: Revelation

"What do you mean, that Kafei and Anju are coming at noon?!" Romani yelled as she nearly broke a plate from the early lunch that Link insisted upon for what at first seemed like no reason.

"Do you object to it?" Link asked as he continued to help clean the table. She nodded.

"I don't but it would have been nice to know at some point yesterday or the day before." She said as she cleaned the plates.

"I'm sorry, Romani; but I didn't come to the decision of what I'm gonna announce till just last night. Raldo was already aware that I was to make this announcement." He apologized.

"Is this about when you went and saw Kafei last night?"

"Yeah." He said as he finished setting the extra chairs around the table. A silence passed between the two for a few minutes.

"What is this _really_ about, Link?" Romani asked. He paused what he was doing, and stood there for a few seconds in thought. He finally smiled and looked at her eyes.

"Remember that night with the shooting star? The wish you made on it?" he asked almost randomly. Romani stood there trying to gather what he was talking about.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked with a confused look.

"I'm fulfilling my promise to you, today." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek, so quickly she didn't realize it at first. Her eyes went wide when she fully realized what he was talking about, and she then smiled warmly. "Thank you… Little Hero." She said as she returned the kiss.

Meanwhile outside, Kafei and Anju were just passing the entry gate of Romani Ranch. Marin noticed the two approaching on a horse, and waved; they promptly waved back. When they came to a stop, Raldo helped Anju down, and then Kafei got down on his own. "Hello, Marin. It's been awhile" Anju greeted as she politely bowed; Marin complemented the gesture by returning a bow.

"Father requested you all as well?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, Link said it was something we all needed to know." Kafei said as he joined the others.

"Well let's see what Dad wants to talk to us about." Raldo stated as he lead them to the house. The group entered, and Link and Romani noticed the group as they finished what they were doing.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here." Link spoke to the group with a weak smile, as he surveyed everyone. "Except, where's Dutor?" he asked. Noticing that Kafei and Anju's son wasn't present.

"He's out of town; he's settling some problem up in the mountains with the Gorons." Kafei said. Link nodded in understanding.

"That's fine; he can be filled in another time. Now come and sit down. What I'm gonna say is something you're not gonna want to hear while standing." He joked as gestured a hand towards the table. Everyone sat down as directed, and eyed their host keenly. Link sighed heavily as he began trying to gather his thoughts for what he was about to tell them all. He wasn't sure how everyone was gonna take this announcement; especially his children. Whether they took it gracefully or badly was how they would handle the truth he would unveil. When he was now confident enough he placed several items on the table in front him, some of which that was familiar to some, strange to others. They were a green tunic with matching hat, a sword that was brimmed with gold, a shield with a strange face design and polished surface, and finally the mysterious envelope Link received from Kafei the night before. Kafei, Anju, and Romani had seen the items before, except the envelope many years ago when Link first arrived in Termina over 20 years ago. Marin and Raldo, however were not familiar with these items, and stared at them keenly with immense interest and wonder. Link looked to them; "Marin, Raldo" he spoke to catch their attention; and they looked at him. "I know you probably wondering just what these things are. You two have always been curious ever since you were little." They both nodded in understanding and listened further. "You both remember the legend of the Hero of Time that I once spoke to you before you slept." He began; trying to build up all the courage he had to just tell them the one truth he's hidden for so many years. Link could face the mightiest and tallest monsters and creatures that have roamed and terrified the earth, but facing his kids was the scariest thing he has ever had to do. "You see, kids… _I am_ the Hero of Time." He said bluntly, but seriously. Raldo and Marin gave their father a skeptical look, not fully convinced. "I know this sounds overly stupid and far-fetched, but I truly am. I was the boy who traveled through time to save the land of Hyrule. I have faced and defeated the most evil and foul people and creatures that have only plagued your nightmares. I have even faced my own dark side and defeated the most evil man creation has ever known. I admit it sounds crazy, but if anyone can vouch my adventures at least in Termina; it would be Kafei, Anju, and even your own mother. They have seen what I have done in Termina. I also manipulated time itself here in Termina to stop a gigantic moon from destroying the earth." He told them. Kafei decided to cut it to vouch.

"It's true; I don't know what kind of things your father did in Hyrule, but in Termina I've seen him do some amazing things. Some which would shock any other person. He even saved me from the curse of an evil mask." He told the teens who listened closely. As Kafei finished, Anju decided to vouch as well.

"What they are saying is true. Kafei was transformed into a child, and your father helped him when Kafei's wedding mask was stolen by a thief. If it weren't for Link; we probably couldn't have gotten married in time for the carnival." Marin and Raldo listened to the couple, and Link explain some of the wild adventures that he had done. After the conversation was done, the two showed that they still had doubts. Link sighed again.

"I can see you two still don't completely believe me yet. But allow me to show you something that will definitely prove that I have done what I have told you." He said as he handed the envelope to the kids, just showing the triangle crest on it. "This is the crest of the Hyrulian Royal Family, and the Triforce. The Triforce is an ancient artifact that was left behind by three goddesses that created the whole world. Its power is nearly beyond imagination, for when it is touched the Triforce will grant any wish that the person desires. This of course; is just a picture of the real thing. But if you doubt that such an object truly exists in this world, allow me to show you a part of it." He said as he raised his left hand, the back facing the people before him. Within a few moments a golden triangle formed onto the back of his hand as if magic. The triangle was similar to the picture on the envelope, except two of the triangles were just a golden outline, but the bottom right triangle was a solid gold that glowed so bright it lit up the room. The group marveled at the heavenly power that came from the mark on Link's left hand. "It is said that each of the 3 pieces of the Triforce are given to a person whom is deemed 'Chosen by Destiny.' I have the shard known as the 'Triforce of Courage.' The other two are the 'Triforce of Wisdom' and the 'Triforce of Power." He advised to the whole group as the mystical triangle faded away on Link's hand. The room went quiet for some time as everyone attempted to gather what they just saw. Link had finally shown his family and dearest friends the one thing that didn't just prove he was a legend, but was housing a living one within him as well.


	5. The Never Ending Vow

Chapter 5: The Never-Ending Vow

Everyone sat in silence for a short while, when Marin decided to speak up. "I believe you, Father." She said, with a serious look.

"So do I." Raldo added. Link smiled, grateful at them. For the first time in his life he was glad he had the Triforce of Courage housed in him. He hated the infernal thing for years; he hated being held a hero. It was just a part of the reason why he left Hyrule; he didn't want fame or fortune. When he left Hyrule he realized he would be declared a hero for centuries, and it frightened him to the bone. Then when he arrived in Termina he was on yet another adventure, and when it ended he realized that what he wanted more than anything else was normalcy. So he ran from Termina, like he did Hyrule. But somehow fate brought him back to Termina, where the people he saved were thankful for his help in such a dire time; but they simply thanked him, took him in and treated him like a regular person, and he didn't even ask for it at all. And for years he had nearly forgotten it all, until he gotten that damned letter. Parts of him knew that hero within him was still there and it wanted to be heard; perhaps that's why he told the story of his adventures to his children, but not as his own – just a fantasy. Now that his family and friends have seen that which makes him a legend, he was glad that they weren't seeing him as that; they were seeing him for the person they knew but with a past he didn't care for.

"Now, what of this letter, Link? It has something to do with this 'Triforce' thing, doesn't it?" Kafei asked, looking to get at the mystery behind the letter. Link looked at his friends then toward his family, and decided to level with them.

"Yes, it does; well in my title at least. I'm not totally sure if it has anything to do with the Triforce or not. But anyway, this letter is from the Queen of Hyrule - Zelda." Everyone's eyes went wide at that news, but they held off their questions so that Link could continue. "My apologies, Kafei but she has said she is coming to Clock Town…" he trailed off as he tried accept the thought of what he was gonna say next; "to see me." The room went quiet for a minute.

"Please don't tell me this is just some friendly meeting. This _can't_ be some pleasant passing through and saying 'hi'." Kafei exclaimed, not overly pleased that he just found out that some big royalty was coming to his town. Link rested his head in his hand.

"That's the thing; I don't know! She just said that she wished to speak to me personally, and in how much time she's here."

"Then when?" Kafei asked impatiently.

"Five days from when the letter arrived in Clock Town, meaning in two days." Link replied, rubbing his temples. Kafei immediately got up at that news.

"Well, we got to get ready then." He stated as he and Anju prepared to leave.

"What are you gonna do?" Romani asked. Have you seen the town of late? We're not exactly prepared for a visit from the ruler of a different country. First impressions are very important."

"I guess that makes sense." Romani muttered, as Link got up.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kafei. Zelda maybe royalty but she's no snob; she's far from it." He said as he forced a smile, trying to boost his friend's morale. Kafei nodded in understanding.

"You may have a point, Link. I'll consider it. Till then; see you in town." He said with a quick forced smile as he left out the door.

Link and his family followed the couple outside. "Hey Anju;" Link called out, and she turned to him. "You still running the Stock Pot Inn?" he asked.

"Not usually, that's what Dutor is doing most of his time, but at the current time; yes. Why do you ask?" she asked as Kafei helped her into the carriage.

"Set us up for some rooms. We'll probably come into town sometime tonight or tomorrow morning to help out. Also, set aside a room for the Queen. We'll also be staying while she's in town, too." Link requested. Anju smiled and nodded.

"Sure, see you then." She said as she waved good-bye. Link and others waved back as Kafei and Anju left the ranch.

"You sure about going into town for a few days?" Romani asked her husband who nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine; I mean we just sent a shipment into the bar last night. Barton will understand if we give him an explanation." He reassured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that. But what else was in that letter? May I see it?" she asked as she stretched out a hand for the envelope. Link noticed her question and thought about it, but decided to surrender the letter, but before he did, he held it away.

"Before I do, please promise not to tell anyone else about what is in this letter; especially Kafei." He requested, and Romani nodded.

"Yes, I promise. I won't say anything unless you do.*" she agreed, and Link then handed it over. Romani then read the contents.

_Dear Link – Hero of Time,_

_It has been many years since your – now - Legendary journey through time to fight Ganondorf. After several months, the Hyrulian Government was able to truly see him for who we saw when you and I were children. He was properly imprisoned away; I will not divulge to you on the details, but I will mention that the Gerudo have been officially separated from Hyrule due to his intended treachery. We cannot afford the chance of deception from them._

_I would have much rather had left you with your life away from Hyrule as you have wished and requested years ago in peace. But unfortunately, I must now break the agreement of not getting you, or your family involved with any Hyrulian matters. However this matter is of the upmost importance; if this new opponent we shall face in a few short months is not dealt with soon, I fear that they will go beyond Hyrule and invade other countries – including Termina._

_I understand that you are friends with the Mayor of Clock Town; I ask that you not let him or her know of this possible danger. I do not wish to compromise the safety of another country on our battles. There is more that must be told to you regarding this, that I neglected to tell you thus far; but I shall inform you in person._

_Ah, silly me. I have neglected to inform you that I am coming to Termina within five days after this letter is to arrive in town, to request to you to aid us in person. I humbly apologize that this is very much on short notice. It is your choice to aid us in our time of need or not. I shall not force you to aid us, but please understand that I must do everything I can to protect my country and our home. I honestly believe that if you were to aid us now, we can prevent a war._

_And once again, I apologize with all my heart and soul to be dragging you into something that you do not wish to be a part of. I do understand also your desire to be left alone after the heart break and neglect after your journey. I blame myself for you leaving Hyrule. I honestly wish I could go back and change my mistakes; perhaps if I wasn't so foolish and naive back then, perhaps things between us would have been different from the things that have turned out... I pray to the Goddesses that you accept my coming so soon, and that you shall accept my request, and my mistakes._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda - Queen of Hyrule_

_PS. I hope that you and the Mayor will allow me and my small escort a short stay in town to rest for a few days. If you can prepare this in advance for me, I would be very grateful and will make up for any finances for the lodging – provided Termina is also using Rupees as a form of currency. Even if you do decide to not join us, I would appreciate the chance to talk and get to know your friends and family; of course at your permission._

As she finished reading it, her mind began to rush with thoughts that she now feared. She stood there a few moments before finally speaking up. "This thing with the Queen of Hyrule… you seem to have known her… very well." She paused again, and began to something else but nothing came out. Link looked down to the ground then back to her silently motioned them to sit at the bench he had made for them years ago for gazing at the stars. The teens could see that their parents were gonna have a serious conversation that clearly wasn't their direct business so they made themselves busy doing any chores that needed to be done. When Link and Romani sat on the bench, Link had noticed to his surprise that Romani was close to crying. She has always been an incredibly strong woman both physically and emotionally. It was extremely rare for her to be 'misty-eyed' let alone cry. Whatever was running through her mind deeply troubled her to her core; he had a pretty good idea on what it was. He had many talents, and one of them was the ability to get a pretty accurate idea on what people were feeling.

"What's wrong, Romani? You're not one to cry." He asked, concerned for his wife.

"I'm not crying, you idiot!" she snapped as a lone tear rolled down her cheek to her own surprise. Link smiled and muttered.

"You're so pig-headed…" as he gently wiped the tear away with one finger. "I know you're not crying. You don't need to tell me that…" he said softly as he leaned close to her ear. "…you idiot." He whispered with a smile. Romani's face then went from a blush to anger as she punched him.

"You're so damn stupid." She whispered back. "But I think that's why I've always loved you." She finished as she hugged him. Link promptly hugged back, but he knew it was now time to pry into what troubled her.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone. Romani breathed deep.

"What is with this Zelda? You seemed troubled earlier and now." She asked back. Link doubled back to that.

"Now who is counseling who?" he joked quickly, but he could tell it wasn't time for the jokes. "Okay, I am concerned. The news of Zelda coming has left me thinking…" He trailed off.

"…of the past?" Romani asked, and he nodded silently. "There was something between you two, wasn't there?" she asked. Link sighed again.

"Yes, there was. When I was traveled through time in Hyrule it wasn't solely to save the world." He began. Romani's eyes went wide at what she suspected he would say next. "It was all for Zelda. I was madly in love with her. But when I had finally triumphed over my enemies, and finally saved the world from an evil man, she rejected me." He barely said as he tried to hold back the rushing memories of the feeling of heart-break. Romani just sat there and listened to him, holding herself back from either just clinging on to him and never letting go or going out in the forest and searching for that Zelda and killing her for breaking Link's heart, but she listened on. "I begged to stay at her side, but she sent me back to my original time. I was angry, frustrated, confused, heart-broken and everything you could imagine and more. But I was still in love with her, yet I was angry enough to kill her! But when I finally returned to being a child, I decided to leave Hyrule."

"Because you felt betrayed?" Romani asked, barely in tears again, but not for herself but for him.

"The day I left, she confronted me and gave me the Ocarina of Time I had given her before leaving. Even though I felt abandoned, I still held the Ocarina dear to me. I had that Ocarina through my entire journey in both Hyrule and Termina." When he finally finished, he sighed deeply.

"What ever happened to the Ocarina?" she asked.

"I thought about throwing the damn thing into an ocean before I came back to Termina, but I couldn't… I've kept it in hiding from not just you but from myself to try hiding my past." Romani could see the deep sadness in his eyes, she was feeling an un-ended jealousy towards Zelda though his entire tale, but now she didn't care about that anymore. She only felt the need to comfort her husband, but she still needed to ask one more question to reassure herself.

"What of now, Link?" she asked, already having an idea what he would say, but she needed to hear those 3 words.

"Now?" he asked. "I'm not totally sure, especially with this letter she sent me. But even with her coming, I know where I still belong; and that's beside you. Zelda was once a part of my heart, but now she and the Ocarina are just reminders of that pain. Over-all the one woman I still and forever shall love is you." He said to her expectations. Link smiled and looked at her in the eyes, staring deep into her soul. "If I hadn't met you, I would probably have died of loneness. You have shown me more care than anyone else I have ever met. You have - in short – completed my life more than I ever knew or dreamed possible. If I ever lost you, I would, without a doubt, lose myself." He paused and smiled waiting for the moment that the light of realization would come into her eyes. At that moment, Romani realized what he was saying, and smiled. "And I, Romani vow to never leave your side. And if I ever leave it, I will always remain with you in spirit." She paused a moment. "If you _ever_ think I am not beside you in spirit then I will kick your ass so hard and so fast that you wouldn't feel it till next week!*" the two smiled, and then laughed so hard they could hear the laughs of the town when they first spoke those words to each other nearly 20 years ago… and much like back then they kissed, locking that vow, not anew but assuring it never end.

_Author's Notes: The two lines that were marked with stars (*) are actually catch-phrases I use myself in real life. I know the second is a tad mean, but understand that much like how Romani used it; I always say it in a joking manner. I figured that'd be an interesting addition to the story to those who know my catch-phrases._


	6. The Children

Chapter 6: The Children's Wish

"I can't wait!" Marin squealed as her brother plugged his ears to the girlish scream.

"For what?" Raldo asked. Marin has been a very calm person for most of her 14 years of existence, but she often envied the rest of her family for being able to go to town; a luxury in her opinion that she often didn't get. She's only gone into town to just help deliver milk once in a great while, and to see the Carnival of Time that came but once a year. Just the sheer of idea of going into town for a few hours was about enough for the teenage girl to jump up and down in joy, but this news of going into town for several days made her hysterical with excitement. She was a 'people's person' deep down, even though she often never really spoke her mind, she just enjoyed meeting new people and sites. Raldo whom was the person to not see the great details of the world - unlike his sister - didn't see the reason for the girl's over excitement.

"To go to town, of course, you dummy!" she exclaimed to her brother.

"So? What's the big deal in going?" he asked, not completely caring.

"I rarely get to go at all! You, Father and even Mother get to go into town more than I do!" she complained.

"Hey, I don't go that often either, all me and Dad do is deliver the milk." Raldo said in his defense.

"But sometimes you get to hang out at the Milk Bar, too!" she snapped back.

"So what? It's not like Dad will let me have anything! He definitely isn't gonna let you either."

"I don't care about the drinking, Brother." She said, trying to calm the heated argument. Raldo blinked to her statement. "I want to meet new people! I want to know what's beyond this little ranch. The world is a big place, and I want to see it all!" she said, armed outstretched, letting the whole world know her desire. "Haven't you ever wondered what the world has to offer? I want to know it all!" she continued, yelling proudly. Raldo leaned on the shovel he was working with and smirked at her outrageous desires.

"You're crazy, Sis." He bullied, but she just gave a childish pouting face and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You have no adventuring spirit. Didn't you know some of the greatest and smartest people in history were called 'crazy' when they were just starting out? But at least I'm not as willing to place myself at stupid risks like you! Seriously, sword fighting?"

"Wait, how did _you_ know about that?" he asked with confusion.

"Oh, believe me; it wasn't hard to deduce. I've seen you sneak off to town, holding a sword, and then come back exhausted. On some occasions Kafei would give you a ride back, and he too would be totally exhausted as well. And that's not all; I've seen and or heard you slip out the window at the stairs, and climb down the ladder outside." She explained in detail, not showing a sign of being unsure with her deduction.

"Not bad, little Sis!" Raldo exclaimed, clearly impressed at how accurate she really was.

"Well, it just goes to prove that I'm the smart one between us!" Marin mocked as she openly laughed at her brother. Raldo gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why you little…" he muttered. However Marin lifted a finger.

"Say anything and I'll tell Mother, my dearest brother." She continued to mock, and he continued to grit his teeth in anger.

After some time in the barn doing some final chores, the two teens exited and walked over to the house. Link stood beside the carriage, preparing it for the trip and time they'll be in town. He was just finishing with setting up the horses for the trip, when he noticed the two approaching. "Finish your chores?" he asked, and the two nodded. "Good, your mother should be finishing on making supper soon. When she is done, we'll eat then make our way into town." He advised to them.

"We're going _tonight? _Really? That's fantastic Father!" Marin exclaimed with a huge, shining smile as she embraced him. Link patted his daughter's head and smiled down to her.

"Yes, we're going! Normally I'd suggest we wait till morning, but me and your mother talked about it, and we decided on going to tonight, cause we had a feeling you really wanted to go." He said, the smile never leaving his face. Marin's eyes lit up brighter than any star in the night sky.

"I can't believe it, Father! _Thank you!_" she squealed as she hugged her father even tighter so hard that he was actually starting to have difficulty breathing. When she finally released her surprisingly strong grip which involved Link getting pretty close to prying her off, he looked at his 16 year-old son.

"Come here, son." He beckoned with a single finger, Raldo promptly obeyed and approached. "I talked to your mother and I somehow got her to allow you attending some sword training under my teaching. You, me, and Kafei will begin our first training session tomorrow morning." He told him, watching a big smile form onto his son's face. "But I'm gonna warn you now; just because I haven't touched a sword in many years, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You got that?" Raldo nodded, still wearing the smile on his face. Link couldn't help but smile even brighter at his children. At that moment Romani stepped out with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey what's going on out here? Dinner is getting cold!" she yelled at the others. The three noticed her statement and rushed inside and sat down at the table together as a family as they always have, to gaze at the delicious meal before them. It was one of Link's all-time favorites; spiral ham, with mashed potatoes and green beans. The family then ate their meal in harmony, and without a care in the world. During the meal, Link looked at his family for a few moments. He did something he often didn't do; he thought of his past in Hyrule – namely when he was still living a peaceful life in Kokiri Forest; which at the time he had thought was the limits of the world. He remembered the one wish he had as an orphan in the forest; to have a family, and sit down to a peaceful meal with that family. But never once did he think back then he would ever have that moment. It took many years, but he finally had that dream fulfilled and it never once crossed his mind till now that he finally had it. When they finished eating and as they were cleaning up and leaving the house, he did something that he had never done before in his entire life; he prayed to the three goddesses - if they had truly cared what he wanted – he prayed that he would continue having these moments with his family for the remainder of his life.


	7. The Daughter's Talent

Author's Note: There will be a bit of singing in this chapter. Now I am no musician, so I didn't actually come up an actual melody. These are my own alternate lyrics to the song "Suicide is Painless" that was from the TV show; M*A*S*H. Here's a link to an instrumental so you can follow my lyrics: watch?v=H9bYnzs7Zaw Also; my lyrics are more hopeful as you will see. I have always enjoyed the song, but I do not support the idea of killing one's self. I personally don't see a reason for it. I won't drag on the subject in this Author's Note or in any other. I will just offer this question to those whom maybe reading and ARE contemplating suicide: What do you really gain from Suicide? If you die, you'll never accomplish your dreams if you're dead. When you are dead, you're dead. There is no second round at this life. Consider that next time you plan to kill yourself, because suicide is just a form of selfishness; nothing more.

Chapter 7: The Daughter's Talent

As they had planned, when they finished eating they left for Clock Town. After about an hour they arrived at the East Gate where Anju waited patiently. The carriage slowly came to a stop and Link climbed down first and walked over. "Thanks for this, Anju." He greeted as he gave a slight bow.  
"It was no problem, Link. There always will be a room in the Stock Pot Inn for you and your family. I set up the 'Knife Chamber' for you all." She told him with a signature smile and bow as she began to lead the group to the inn.

"Oh yes, can you set up a room for the Queen, Please?" Link requested as they walked in.

"Sure, I'll set her up with my Grandmother's old room." She suggested.

"That should be perfect. Zelda should enjoy the Termina history and mythology in there." He thought out-loud.

"She likes stuff like that? That's kinda weird." Romani asked.

Link nodded. "At least she did when we were kids. She knew all the legends and stories in Hyrule. The priests at the Temples had nothing on what she knew. Who knows if she still does have an interest?" he stated as he shrugged his shoulders and they walked up stairs. "Did you finally fix that hole-thing in the wall?" he mocked and Anju placed her hands on her hips and gave an annoyed look.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have that fixed by now?" she asked with a smile. However Link just rolled his eyes and opened the door and looked around at the room. It wasn't that different from how he remembered; there were two beds that were big enough to fit two adults each. A small table with four chairs stood in the center of the room, besides a fireplace that wasn't yet lit.

"I see you replaced the beds." Link commented as he felt the softness of the mattress.

"Yes, I replaced all the beds about five years ago." Anju said as the family of four began to check out the room and began to get settled. "I can see your getting ready to unpack, so I'll take my leave. Kafei and I will be in the next room, if any of you need anything." She advised as she bowed and left the room. Link looked around and approached the window and looked at the Clock Tower hovering above; it was just a little after nine. He turned to see his family continuing to unpack, he then moved over to one of the chairs and sat and stared at the unlit fire-place. Romani saw her husband pondering in thought, and then shifted her focus to the teens and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay, time for bed." She commanded, the teens made their expected complaints, but ultimately decided to obey her and began to leave the room to go change for bed; however Link stood and raised a hand, silently commanding to cease what they were doing.

"I don't know about you, honey." He began directing his conversation to Romani, but still looking at his children. "But perhaps that they are both old enough to go to the Milk Bar." He suggested with a smile. Similar smiles then formed on their teenage faces, where Romani simply placed a hand to her face, and ran her fingers through her long, red hair, and then she looked to the teens. They had grown so much in what seemed such a short space of time. She could remember a time when Raldo was just starting to take his first steps at such a young age, or when Marin said her first words. And here she was today; where her children were in their mid-teens. They have lived a life on a ranch, away from the town. Sometimes she thought that she and Link were sheltering them from the world a bit too much, and she could see that the two desperately wanted to go and be a part of life. She finally sighed in defeat.

"OK, but no alcohol." She requested and partly commanded. The smiles on the teens' faces which had temporarily disappeared returned with even more vigor the before. "And be back no later than Midnight!" Romani added, to which the teens and Link nodded in agreement to.  
The group then left the inn and entered the building next door which was the Milk Bar; Barton answered the door.

"Sorry, but the Bar doesn't open-" he paused as he realized whom was at his front step.

"Hey, old man!" Link said with a smile.

"Oh, Link! Quite the surprise to see you here, and so soon after a delivery!"

"Yeah, I know it is unusual, but I was wondering if me and the family could come in for a few hours and join the fun! But I know it's against the Bar's policy to allow non-members to come in…"

"Didn't I say that you and your family are always welcome? I'll let it slide for this once, but they can't buy any drinks unless it's through you or Romani."

"Don't worry, Barton." Romani said, entering the conversation. "They are just here to meet some new people." she said.

"Well, okay." the old Bartender agreed as he opened the door the rest of the way, allowing the family in. The group walked down the stairs and towards the stools at the bar and all took seats. "What can I get ya'll? He asked as prepared some mugs.

"Just a round of regular milks, Old Man." Link said as he handed 80 rupees over. Barton at first tried to refuse the money, but Link forced it upon him, and then gave each of them big mug of delicious milk. As the group sipped or chugged down their drinks, Kafei came in and sat down besides Link, not even noticing he was there for a few minutes.

"Hey, Kafei, didn't expect to see you tonight." Link started, getting his friend's attention.

"Wow, same here, Mr. Hero. I only just found out from Anju that you came into town. You know her; pretty forgetful at times." the mayor admitted as he motioned towards Barton to give him his regular which was a Chateau Romani; which he gulped down about half in a single gulp.

"Hey, you know Link doesn't care for that title, Kafei!" Romani said in the defense to the name.

"I'm sorry, Romani, but your husband really should take the credit where the credit is deserves." he snapped back, clearly the drink was already starting to get to him. Kafei could never hold his liquor that well, but he downed a couple more Chateaus in either case.

"I may deserve it, but do not want it, nor do I need it!" Link argued back, but Kafei - whom was now kinda tipsy - shrugged off the argument like yesterday's boring news. Link and Romani sighed in frustration, as they both went back to their drinks, and then towards their own rounds of Chateau. The evening at first went slowly, as regulars came in. The group watched them come in slowly; Raldo gave a sigh in slight boredom as he looked around the bar and noticed that Marin was eyeing the stage across the room. He then decided to break his boredom.

"Hey, Marin didn't you say something about wanting to sing on stage at some point?" he partly lied. It was somewhat true that Marin had once said she wanted to sing on stage in-front of people someday, but it was a conversation that hasn't been brought up for four years when Marin was only 10 years old. She and everyone else in the bar gave her brother a confused look at first, until Marin realized what he was talking about. She then leaned close and whispered.

"I don't want to now! I haven't tried singing in years, Brother."

"Now, that's a fib if I ever heard one. I've heard you singing at times when tending to the cows at times." he said.

"I didn't know you could sing, Marin." Link interrupted, totally surprised at this.

"Oh, come on, Link! I knew she sang." Romani said as she doped-slapped her husband, and then quickly looked to her daughter and gave her a confident smile. "Come on, Honey. You can do it; show your father and everyone here what you can do!" she said raising a fist in support. It wasn't long before everyone was insisting that she sings. She eventually raised her hands in defeat and yelled so the whole bar could hear her.

"Fine! I'll do it, but don't blame me if I'm not that good!" she said, clearly angry as she finished her drink in a single gulp and walked onto the stage. She then cleared her throat as she spoke again to the crowd. "Alrighty then. Now I guess the one song I'll sing for you all is what I have called 'My Dreams are not Painless'. It's based on a song I heard years ago. I decided to take a more hopeful take on the song instead so please excuse me if it's a bit off." she announced as the lights of the bar dimmed low, and a single spot-light shown on her.

_Through the late night fog I see,_  
_Dreams of things I wish to be_  
_The things I have longed to feel,_  
_I close my eyes and they are just within my reach…_

_Oh, my dreams are not painless_  
_I know it'll take some changes_  
_But I know I can take it if I believe…_

_The game of life is hard to play_  
_I know I may lose it some-day._  
_That losing card I may just lay…_  
_But I feel I still need to play!_

_Oh, my dreams are not painless_  
_I know it'll take some changes_  
_But I know I can take it if I believe…_

_The trail we're on at first may seem hard_  
_It may even hurt us to the soul_  
_But as we walk this path that we now tread,_  
_If we endure it we will win!_

_Oh, my dreams are not painless_  
_I know it'll take some changes_  
_But I know I can take it if I believe…_

_A kind friend once questioned me_  
_To answer the question that was laid upon me_  
_"Can you do this, if all you do is dream?"_  
_And I replied "no, but you can if you truly try!"_

_Oh, my dreams are not painless_  
_I know it'll take some changes_  
_But I know I can take it if I believe…_

_And you can do the same things, when you dream…_

Marin sang with more feeling that anyone that knew her could believe, and the audience was absolutely stunned to her singing, and they all applauded and begged for more, and Marin who was now over her anger from before, she agreed to sing again, even though it was the same song. As she continued to sing with even more vigor, people who just be happening to walk by outside would hear her singing and come in to listen. It wasn't before long that most of all of Clock Town was inside listening to her.

Link sat back in his stool, and listened to his daughter sing her heart out and begin a dream she had only experienced in her sleep become reality. It was kind of hard to believe that that his little girl had such an amazing talent. He actually thought about his role as their father. _Is my role as a father beginning to end? _He thought to himself. Was his duty of raising them into society over before he even knew it was? Even if it was the case, he didn't care about the future and what it may hold at this particular moment. Right now all he cared about was listening to his daughter sing.

When Marin finally stepped down, everyone applauded to her once more, and through the crowd, Link noticed some guys about his daughter's age were trying to hit on her, but she just politely turned them all down. "I think its time to go." Marin yawned, and everyone agreed and left back for the inn to get some well-deserved rest.

Author's Note: Okay I wanna know; how was my utterly horrible lyrics? If they were bad, I'm sorry. I don't care much for writing lyrics, I only care for listening to music.


	8. The Son's Talent

Author's note: well this chapter will be slightly different than the previous ones. This will actually contain action. I mean I can't write a story involving Link's inner warrior without _some _action. There is no blood or anything. (besides a bloody nose) So for the ones who are reading this just for the drama alone don't need to worry. And the ones who do like action stories with drama will be happy.

Chapter 8: The Son's Talent

The remainder of the night went by uneventful after Marin's show. The next day Link and Raldo decided to get up early and get Kafei to begin their first training session as Link as mentor. Raldo knocked on the door to the room that Anju and Kafei were sharing in the inn. Kafei eventually answered the door, still in his pajamas, and battling a mild hangover. "You up for a training session, Kafei?" the teen asked, oblivious to the Mayor's hurting head. He slowly shook his head as he held his skull in pain.

"Hangover." Kafei uttered simply as he turned around and shut the door, not allowing another word to be said. Raldo gave a disappointed look at the door, but Link placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I guess it'll just be you and me, then." he stated with a smile as he lightly jerked his head, indicating to his son to come with him. "Come on, I know a place where we can duke it out." he finished as he lead the way out of the inn and towards West Clock Town.

As they made their short walk through the center of town, they watched the hussle and bussle of town as it prepared for the coming of the Queen of Hyrule. Raldo noticed that a lot of people in town had shown up at the Milk Bar the night before. "Wow, it looks like most of town showed up last night." he commented as they walked up the ramp, entering the west side of town. The two walked up to the residence that was besides the Post Office, and Link raised a hand to knock, but his son just opened the door that was unlocked. "This place has been empty the past couple of years, Dad. No one runs this place anymore." he stated as they entered and lit the torches to the training center. Link then handed his son a wooden sword.

"Shall we begin?" he asked with a smirk as he grabbed one for himself.

"Personally I'd like to see what my old man can really do." Raldo said as he got a feel for the wooden weapon.

"We just start swinging, then?" Link asked with interest. Raldo shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I'm game for that." Raldo said as he took a fighting stance, and Link did the same.

They stood there, eyeing the other down, when for a moment Raldo saw something in his father's eyes he had _never_ seen before; a fierce determination, a long forgotten desire for battle. If he needed to compare it to anything it was the eyes of a wolf eyeing its prey before striking. His father's look sent a shiver of fear up his spine, never has he seen such a look… but he shook the fear and doubt out from his mind and began with a horizontal slash at his father, however within a blink of an eye Link had deflected the blow with an upward diagonal cut that for a split second that Raldo's balance was thrown off for he did not expect such a powerful strike from him. Link saw his moment in which Raldo's defenses were wide open, and followed with a kick to Raldo's stomach. The teen was knocked back, holding his belly with his free left hand, as he desperately tried again at his father with a downward vertical slice. However Link was far too fast as he parried the attack with his sword in a fluid motion and punched his son's kidney and then made a swing with his wooden sword, but Raldo somehow countered the attack as he stepped back trying to gather himself as he fended off more and more slashes from his own father.

Link eventually had Raldo backed into the wall - pinned; he swung again but Raldo placed his back against the wall and slid down - narrowly missing getting hit in the head. He rolled out and around Link and fluently countered against his father's back! Link let out a grunt in pain, as he swung again out of instinct, but Raldo parried the swing away, forcing Link to face his son again. The two swung at each other repeatedly, till they got caught in a sword lock, pushing on each trying to get the other give out. The two stood there, neither giving in, with big devilish smiles on both their faces. The only that mattered to the two at this moment was enjoying the thrill of their wills in conflict. Who would move first? The two would ask themselves in silence. Raldo decided to move first as he bashed a forearm into his father's nose, causing Link to break the lock as he stepped back, clutching his now bloody nose with his right hand. "You're not bad, son!" he commented as he wiped away the blood and smiled, and Raldo returned with a similar smile.

"Thanks, but is all that you got, Dad?" he asked in a smug tone as he taunted him with his free hand. Link shook his head at his son's cockiness.

"Far from it! I'm not done yet; only a tad rusty at this. I haven't done anything like this since you were born!" he said in defense, but Raldo gave another smug look and shrugged his shoulders again.

"Look; making excuses already!" he mocked. However Link just laughed at his son.

"Come at me, then!" he yelled back with a big grin, and Raldo took his offer and rushed at his father and slashed, but Link jumped high into the air, over his son and landing behind him. Raldo panicked for a moment and began to turn to slash but it was too late; Link struck his son's back knocking the teen down to the dirt-like floor. Raldo tried making a last ditch attempt as he tried to roll his way out, but Link knocked Raldo's sword away, finally placing the dulled-tip of the sword to his son's face. "Face it; I may getting old, but I haven't lost my touch!" he said proudly as he withdrew his sword and reached an empty hand out to his son, whom reluctantly took the hand and got up.

"Okay, I can admit defeat; you're still good at this, Dad. But you gotta admit I nearly beat you!" he said proudly as he began putting the things away.

"Yes, you nearly did, but 'nearly' is never enough when it's the real deal." Link advised as he helped out. "But with that natural talent and some more training and you will be a fine swordsman! You may even surpass me someday!" Link said, boosting his son's confidence as he then put out the torches and opened the door.

"You really think so, Dad?" Raldo asked curiously. Link smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, and perhaps you can teach me some of those moves you used on me. I have never seen moves like that before."

"Yeah, well me and Kafei developed that move together. He came up with the ideas and I mastered using them. We came up with several moves that I didn't use today." the teenager bragged. Link nodded in peaked interest.

"I would like to see them at some point." he said simply as the two made their way back to the inn.

As they walked back and the day came to a close, Link realized that the day after tomorrow Zelda would be arriving into town. _And then… the real drama will begin. _He thought as he was not looking forward to her coming.


	9. The Dawn before the Day

Chapter 9: The Dawn before the Day

"It is time for us to say Good-bye, Link." A young, beautiful woman told the young man dressed in his signature green tunic that was adorned with numerous cuts and scratches.

"Why?! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you! I did all of this for you!" he yelled frantically trying to hold back the tears he desperately wished to shed. The woman said nothing for several moments.

"I know but there is no need for heroes in peacetime…" she said, knowing fully her Hero's desire to stay. "I have dragged you into a conflict that was entirely my fault." She trailed off. "You must regain your lost time… Now please give me the Ocarina of Time." She said as she held out a delicate hand. Link refused as he shook his head in protest. "Please Link… just go…" she pleaded. Link couldn't help himself now – he cried, however quietly as he handed over the Ocarina, and his now broken heart. Zelda took the instrument and played the familiar tune "Zelda's Lullaby". A circle of blue light surrounded Link and began to carry him off. "I am sorry… and good-bye." The princess whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek that he failed to notice.

Link awoke at the moment and instinctively looked around him to find himself not in the temple of time in Hyrule but in bed at the Stock Pot Inn lying next to his wife who was peacefully sleeping. He felt wet steams on his face and he wiped them away with his hand. He remembered back to years ago when he had nightmare in this bed after he first returned to Termina and he smiled. But the smile disappeared when he realized what he was dreaming or rather remembering; the day he was sent back to his real time by Zelda after completing his journey in Hyrule. The pains of heart-break that he had thought he left behind him in Hyrule were now haunting him like a nightmare… a nightmare that the Fierce Deity paled in comparison to. He wiped again at his face when he then noticed the Triforce mark resonating – Zelda would soon be in town today. "Dammit…" Link muttered when he also realized he was dreaming of a woman that wasn't his own wife! He felt a short bit of guilt as he punched himself in the forehead. He thought of getting up when he noticed that it was still dark outside, so he decided to place his head on the pillow and laid there, unable to sleep. The previous day went uneventful; he and his family simply explored the town and helped out in helping out with preparing for the Queen's coming. Link had helped one band out at Kafei's insisted request with any Hyrulian music or themes. Link thought about being a jerk and teaching them "The Song of Storms" to express his distaste for the coming event.

"_The thousand years of rain drops summoned by my song are my tears. The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger!" _Link had quoted. "How appropriate…" he had then muttered that day. But for a more fitting and less distasteful setting he had taught them "The Song of Time." The hours ticked by slowly for it was only 3 AM when he woke up, but he just laid there in silence, listening to the sounds of the breathing around him and the occasional creek in the old inn. After a few hours he was able to finally drift off back to sleep; where he thankfully didn't have any more dreams of Zelda.

The morning came quickly, and Romani was the first to rise which was usual even back home on the ranch. She went downstairs after getting dressed out of her nightgown. Anju had also just gotten up and was preparing a quick breakfast for herself and Kafei. "Morning, Anju." Romani greeted as she helped herself to some morning coffee that Anju had prepared for her.

"Good Morning, Romani. How'd you sleep?" Anju responded casually as she then began preparing to make breakfast for more. Romani stretched her limbs.

"Not too bad myself; how about you?"

"I slept pretty well, I'm not used to getting up early to look after the inn anymore; especially since Dutor is usually the one running it now-a-days. But thankfully it's not the busy season."

"The busy season is usually around the Carnival, right?" Romani asked as she leaned up against the island counter, sipping on her coffee. Anju nodded. An awkward silence then passed.

"Hey, Romani is Link alright?" Anju then asked abruptly. Romani was somewhat surprised at her question. The two women have been friends for years since Cremia died in that… incident. However they still didn't talk very often. Whenever they did talk it was mostly casual, not often did they discuss family or specifically their husbands.

"Why do you ask?" Romani asked.

"I thought I heard Link talking or something last night."

"What, in his sleep? I didn't hear anything, but I sleep pretty heavily at times."

"Well, the walls in this inn are not very thick, but at times when he was talking I thought I could hear something like 'I don't want to go' and such." Anju told her friend. Romani sipped further on her coffee in thought as the two sat there in silence. A second later Kafei, Raldo and Marin came down, each yawning and still in their night clothes.

"What's this with Father?" Marin asked, curiously. The two women then noticed the three and the question regarding their conversation.

"Oh it's nothing, Honey." Romani lied to her daughter. She didn't wish to involve her children or anyone else in this matter regarding Zelda and Link yet. It was something that Romani felt that she, her husband, and the Queen would need to tackle on their own, which then reminded her of something. "Oh, Kafei; isn't that Queen Zelda coming sometime today?" she asked to remind the sometimes forgetful Mayor. Kafei's tired eyes then went wide in realization upon what Romani had just asked. He then quickly looked at the clock in the inn lobby; it was quarter past seven!

"Shit! I forgot!" he swore as he quickly ate the remainder of his breakfast and ran upstairs to change. Raldo gave a snicker as they all heard the sound of Kafei tripping on the steps a bit as he ran up them.

"He's so damn forgetful." He commented.

"He sure is. He's so much like Dutor!" Anju agreed as she placed plates in front of the teens.

"Your son?" Marin asked, curious as usual. Anju shook her head.

"Nope, he's more like his own father; Dutor. He wasn't a very competent Mayor, but he was an honest man and cared for the people and his family above all. And for that many people considered him a great Mayor. We named our son after Kafei's father because he was such a good man." Anju told the teens as they ate.

"I wonder how Kafei will handle this thing with that Zelda…" Marin wondered out-loud.

"Well according to what Dad told us the other day, that Zelda only wants to talk to him; not Kafei. So I doubt Kafei will have to do much beyond just greeting her into Town." Raldo commented.

"But brother, even just welcoming the ruler of another country has to be taken very seriously! First impressions are always important! It would be bad for Termina if we ended up causing trouble for Hyrule; we're just a small nation with our people divided. We have good natural defenses, but if we got caught up in a war, we would be in deep trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but"— Raldo began but Romani clapped her hands, interrupting the political argument.

"Alright, that's enough you two! Why don't you two finish up your breakfasts and go help Kafei in doing some final preparing for the Queen's arrival?" she commanded to her children, who promptly decided to obey. At that moment Kafei whom was now properly dressed and Link whom was wiping the sleep out of his eyes came down. Kafei lightly kissed his wife, waved and ran out the door. Link sat down and sipped slowly at the coffee that Romani had handed him. "Wow did you sleep?" she asked as she refilled her own cup.

"I've had better nights." He muttered as he yawned keeping the reason for bad night a secret.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine as soon as I have one of Anju's delicious omelets." He smiled, trying not to make anyone worry about him. Anju got the tip and began making his request. Quietly Link's smile began to fade as quickly as it formed. "And when this deal with Zelda is over." He muttered.


	10. The Queen of Hyrule

Chapter 10: The Queen of Hyrule

People ran around town like cuckoos with their heads cut-off as they finished the final preparations. Some were stationed around the gates of town eying for the approach. The day dragged on as the wait stretched on and on. It wasn't till nearly 3 in the afternoon when a man approached and advised Kafei that the Queen's convoy had been seen approaching from the swamp to the south. It would be a matter of time before it would be in town. Kafei took his chance and let Link and his family know. The group waited in front of the symbol of town; the Clock Tower. Kafei and Link stood in front to be the first ones to greet. Romani watched them, concerned for him as she had noticed that his Triforce mark had begun to glow, and his hand was shaking like a leaf in a fierce wind. She had thought at first that it was from the power of his piece of the mystical Triforce, but quickly realized it was something Link not often felt or shown; nervousness, fear even perhaps. The tense air seemed at its peak as the final minutes of waiting stretched, but soon people could hear the sounds of trumpets, signaling that the convoy was entering town now. Kafei and Link gulped down their nervousness simultaneously; a feeling they were both sharing but not for the same reason.

The cart was being pulled by two white horses and was adorned by markings of the Hyrulian Royal Family. The cart came to a stop, and on cue the Terminian band that Link had trained began playing an orchestrated version of 'The Song of Time' as the cart's driver stepped down and opened it. Out stepped two of the Queen's personal knights that were to escort her whenever she left the safety of Hyrule Castle. In what seemed to be slow motion from Link's view, the Queen herself stepped out. Zelda wasn't dressed as fancy as Link had remembered from so long ago, but in a more simple purple dress that was more designed for travel. Zelda face looked much like from what Link remembered when he was an adult in the alternate timeline, just older. Zelda looked around the foreign town, curious as a child till her eyes fell on the one familiar face; Link's. She ran over to the group, much to everyone's surprise. She politely gave a courtesy, Kafei, Link and their families bowed in return. Kafei stepped forward and offered to shake her hand which Zelda generously shook. "Allow me to introduce me to introduce myself; I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness." Kafei greeted. "I am Clock Town's Mayor; Kafei." He then gestured towards Anju. "This is my wife; Anju." He continued. Anju then gave a bow as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Zelda replied as she looked at Link. Now was the part Link was nervous about. "And you are Link? You've changed a lot." Zelda commented as she noticed the former-hero's tall stature and 5-o' clock beard, and long blonde hair. Link nodded silently, almost trying to avoid talking to her, but he figured he had to anyway when a short awkward pause passed.

"Yes, it's me. It has been a while, Your Highness." He said, holding something back in his voice. Zelda gave a pouting face at the 'Your Highness' remake.

"Please, just call me Zelda. I maybe a Queen now, but I do not care for royal titles." She explained, and then Kafei gave out a sigh relief.

"Thank you Zelda; as you can surely see we of Clock Town are not used to any form of royalty." He admitted in a light tone as he scratched his purple hair.

"Perfectly understandable, Kafei, no one is used to Royalty, not even us Royalty." She joked, and the others couldn't help but smile… except Link whom then stepped forward and spoke up.

"Excuse me, but allow me to introduce to you my family" Link butted in; however he tried to keep with the good mood around him. He motioned a hand towards his family, whom approached. "This is my wife; Romani." Link began, and Romani stuck out a hand to shake rather than bow; Zelda shook her hand. It didn't surprise Link that Romani would want to drop the courtesies as soon as possible. "And these are our children; Raldo and Marin." Link said, showing a slight bit of pride towards them. Zelda looked towards the teens and smiled.

"Marin... it means kind and selfless. If I remember correctly it was the name of a woman in Hyrulian mythology." Zelda commented out-loud, and then paused for a moment in thought. "But where did the name Raldo come from?" she mindlessly asked.

"It's from Terminian Mythology. Raldo was the name of a warrior whom was mighty and brave yet caring." Romani said with a smile. "I never got many chances to read or hear many stories growing up, but that one always interested me." She explained. Zelda nodded in interest, absorbing the information with peaked interest.

"Oh yes, well it's a pleasure to meet you two as well." Zelda said as she shook Raldo's hand and Marin gave a slight bow.

"Looks like that the introductions are finally done; so allow us to give you a tour of the Town, Zelda." Kafei said, rubbing his hands together in anxiety.

"I'd like that." The Queen said as she nodded with a smile as she then followed Kafei beginning the tour. The group walked around town, showing all four sections of Clock Town to Zelda, who took each part of town with equal amount of keen interest and wonder. The tour eventually came to a close in front of the Stock Pot Inn as the sun just finished setting.

"Well, what do you think of the town?" Kafei asked eager to know her opinion.

"It's a beautiful town, which is filled with rich customs, happy people and peace." She said with a smile, which soon disappeared as she continued her sentence. "I wish that Hyrule Castle Town could be as happy as this place." She spoke with a sad tone.

"Why, is something wrong with Hyrule?" Link asked out-loud, somewhat concerned. Zelda snapped out of her depression to the sound of his voice and smiled.

"Do not worry of it. We are just experiencing a hard time right now." She said, trying to not let her new friends worry. The group's heads nodded in understanding – Link and Romani however did not, for they had an idea it was more than that.

"I am sorry to hear that." Kafei said, clearly sympathetic as he opened the door to the inn and led the group in and showed the Queen around. Kafei, Link and the teens showing the room at the end of the hall to Zelda's escorts as Anju and Romani showed Zelda to Anju's Grandmother's old room.

"This will be your room, Your Highness." Anju said as she opened the door and Zelda walked in, looking around. "This room once belonged to my Grandmother. Now-a-days our son, Dutor stays here, but he's away on an errand up north. Link told me you would be interested in the books in here. These books contain most of the history and mythology of Termina." Anju said as Zelda skimmed the titles of the numerous books, and mindlessly taking a couple off the shelves and examining them further. Zelda looked up at Anju and nodded.

"It's Zelda, please. Anyway thank you, I will enjoy these. Will it be okay if I can borrow some when I eventually leave? I'll see that they are returned." Zelda requested, sheepishly.

Anju smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. Feel free. No one reads them anymore."

Zelda's eye-brows perked up at that. "Is that so? No one reads them? Not even Link?"

Romani shook her head. "No, Link, I, and our children live on a ranch to the South-West. We don't come into town too often; just to deliver Milk to the Milk Bar next door." Zelda nodded in understanding, putting down the books she was holding, as the three women walked out to the lobby, joining the others. Zelda gave out a yawn, in a very un-lady-like manner.

"Thank you all for showing me around town, and allowing me and my escorts lodging. But I am now tired from the journey and if you all do not mind, I shall retire to bed." She said smiling as she made her way to her room. The group stood there and listened to the sound of Zelda's door shutting. A second passed in silence and then Link gave a loud sigh which turned into a yawn.

"Well, that's over. I got to admit; bed sounds like a good idea right now. See you all tomorrow." He said as he yawned again as he then climbed up the stairs for his room. Romani watched him go up quickly.

"Dad seems uptight." Raldo commented as he too yawned. Romani noticed her son's comment and nodded.

"Is Father alright?" Marin asked noticing the concerned look coming from her mother towards the stairs. Romani shook her head, which made everyone else's bodies go stiff from worry.

"I'm not quite sure, yet." Romani said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear. She then broke her gaze at the stair case and looked at the group. "But please, everyone; do me a favor and don't pry into this too much." She requested of the group.

"Sure, Romani." Kafei spoke. "But I want to know what's going on. I know it's not my business, but at least humor my curiosity at some point. I want to know what's going on with my best friend." He asked, seriously.

"I will try everyone. Once I get the full picture myself."


	11. The Request

Chapter 11: The Request

The next day started uneventful except that Zelda asked for a tour of Termina Field and the four areas beyond it. However Kafei was forced to decline the tour due to a large pile of paperwork he had neglected to do within the last couple of days due to being busy working on Zelda's arrival. "Can you do it, Link?" Zelda pleaded to the former-hero. He glared at her as he tried to form the simple word 'no' on his lips but somehow a reluctant "yes" came out instead.

"Oh thank you, Link!" Zelda squealed like a child. So the Hylians then began to leave on a pair of horses towards the Valley of Ikana. However before they could leave the East Gate Romani approached, calling out to her husband, who stopped his horse and returned.

"You going to be alright?" she asked, concerned. Link nodded.

"Yes, I'll…" he paused as if to reassure himself. "I'll be fine." He said at last with a forced smile. However Romani didn't smile back, she just gave a worried look

"I mean will you be okay with her?" she asked, not really caring if the mighty Queen of Hyrule could hear her. To Romani, nothing else mattered - especially someone else's opinion - when it came to her family. But regardless, Link was somewhat surprised at what she was implying, but he soon gave a gentle look and a warm smile that was truly genuine - which eased Romani a bit.

"Don't worry Romani; I'll be fine. She may be here in person, but you already occupy that which is most important." He said, placing a fist on his heart. Romani smiled finally and stepped back within Town simply saying "Thank You" so quietly that Link barely heard her. But he did hear her, and smiled back at her and turned his horse around and rejoined Zelda as they made their way to Ikana.

"I see Romani is worried about you being with me alone." Zelda said matter-of-factly in an attempt to break the awkward silence between them. Link continued the silence by nodding and at the same time checking his surrounding, eventually his gaze landing on her, and then quickly focusing back on the road. Zelda saw the frustrated look on his face, and sighed. "And I see you don't exactly trust me either." She commented, showing a bit of depression.

"It's not that, Zelda." Link suddenly spoke, but still keeping his gaze away from her. "Romani trust people to a fault, regardless on their background and story. But she knows what happened and how I felt about you, and above all she knows my desire for distance from you." He stated firmly. Zelda opened her mouth as if to say something but Link continued speaking. "You are gonna say you're sorry again; don't bother. I know that you don't know or remember what happened in the alternate future… but it still hurts, and I just haven't been able to forgive you, regardless even if you remembered or not."

"I understand, Link…"

"I'm not sure if you exactly do, but I know you are trying and I give you credit for doing that, but I have chosen how to live my life now. I'm no longer the lonely, quiet, little boy from the forest. I have grown up, I have a family I care deeply for, and friends I can rely on when I need them. I don't want, nor do I think I could go back to a country that is so willing to ignore someone who was deemed different. Termina took me in even though they didn't even know me that much as far as they knew, and that was within the three days I constantly was reliving." He said, not noticing the saddened look on Zelda's face.

"I must admit that Termina just seems like everything that I have only dreamed of. I'm not surprised that you love it here. It just seems so… perfect." She said, the last word being exceptionally hard to say. Link looked over to her, and felt a bit guilty for how hash he had been.

"I'm sorry, but Termina is far from the perfect slice of Heaven you think it is. In some ways Termina has more blood upon its history than Hyrule does." He answered simply as the road came to a sheer cliff that Link had forgotten about, but recognized it when he remembered this fork in the road. To their left was a short road that lead to the Graveyard; and the sheer cliff in front of them lead to the valley itself, which in turn lead to the kingdom of Ikana. He climbed down off the horse and stuck his hands into his pockets, wondering if he by chance his hookshot, but instead found the Ocarina of Time. He pulled out the mystical instrument and stared at its blue color. _Oh yeah, I was going to give this back to Zelda_. He thought as then looked at the Queen who had gotten down and was walking over, but keeping her eyes on the top of the cliff. A quick smirk flew across his face as he recalled a tune he often used years ago. He motioned a hand for Zelda to come closer, and she promptly obeyed. He reached a arm around her waist - but not in a way one would hold someone dearly, but as if preparing for a hurricane. But Zelda couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as she felt his arm wrap around her suddenly. Link brought up the Ocarina to his mouth and played an unfamiliar tune with one hand. A second later two gigantic wings appeared out of Link's back and then closed around them, engulfing them and then the feathers of the wings began to spin around them like crazy. Zelda felt bit nausea begin to over-come her as she felt the ground beneath her disappear. It first seemed like forever but actually within seconds of the constant spinning of the wings and the feeling of being carried it began to end as she felt her feet touch ground again and the wings then imploded away into numerous feathers. Link immediately let go of Zelda and stepped away, putting the Ocarina back into his pocket. The Queen stood there in shock and amazement at what had happened.

"W-what was that?" she stuttered, then looking around at her surroundings now noticing they were different. "And where are we?" she asked, already calming down. Link gave her a small smirk as he approached the edge of the sheer cliff that was the valley. "Ikana Canyon; or the Ancient Kingdom of Ikana; whichever you prefer. And that song was 'The Song of Soaring'. It can transport me to many locations across Termina."

"That's amazing." she exclaimed as she carefully looked down the valley to the river below. "Termina is a pretty wondrous place!" she exclaimed, and Link could tell there was some genuine jealousy in her voice; he couldn't help but smile, but it soon disappeared as his eyes landed on the ruins of Ikana Castle, and his smile disappeared quickly and then approached the Queen and joined her.

"I don't think you should start envying this country or ever." he advised.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Termina has had its deal of problems. For example this area was once part of a mighty kingdom that was once ruled over much of Termina. But the people were envious of the Goddesses and wished to eliminate them. They people then built a tower, reaching up into the heavens in an attempt to smite the Goddesses to prove that their protective Gods - the Four Giants - were stronger; but the Goddesses punished those whom were foolish to oppose them by flipping the tower, causing the sky to be in the earth and the earth to become the sky. But doing so released an evil God of the Sun known as Majora. The people discovered this God and worshipped it, eventually converting the top of the tower into a temple, honoring the evil God. But another evil God that represented the Moon arose and challenged Majora. This Warrior God's name is not generally known anymore but it was known by several names such as "Bade", "Oni", or even "The Fierce Deity". This "Fierce Deity" was extremely powerful, in some ways more powerful than Majora. Anyway, an epic battle ensued between the Evil Gods that lasted what is said to have been three whole days. The battle seemed endless until the people called the Four Giants and they ended the battle by using their power by sealing the Fierce Deity and Majora into two masks. The Masks were sealed away for many, many years. The day that the battle was ended was then held as a holiday that is still held today, however the exact reason has been forgotten, and has been named "The Carnival of Time". Zelda looked over with a puzzled yet serious look.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked. Link looked at her, then back towards the ruins of Ikana Castle.

"Come on; want to see something interesting?" he asked, already walking towards the ruins, not awaiting a response. She did give herself time for one, for she immediately began following him into a small hole in a large stone wall, several feet away from two mighty doors. The hole was just large enough for an adult to fit through, and the two Hylians entered and followed into the front yard of the castle. Zelda tried to see the castle, but Link gave her no time for he was already entering with a sword drawn. The entrance foyer was empty to Link's surprise but it didn't stop him from immediately going further into the castle, and ultimately and very quickly reaching the throne room. It was a large room with two windows with burned curtains shining light into the rather dark room. Link retracted his weapon and placed a shield next to the empty throne and then suddenly sitting in it himself, relaxed.

"This is the throne room, right?" Zelda asked the rather obvious question. Link ignored the question as he placed his sight on the windows and their burned curtains; a smirk formed on his face at the memory of the last and only time he was in this throne room. His smirk quickly disappeared when he turned his focus on Zelda once more, and leaned back in the throne; getting comfortable.

"Earlier…" he began, deliberately leaving an unsettling feeling in the room with that one word. "You asked why I told you the history of Ikana?" he asked, even though it was more of a statement the way he said it; but Zelda nodded regardless. "You see; this kingdom fell due to its foolishness. They tried and failed dearly for trying to control what was not theirs in the first place." He said mysteriously. Zelda thought about saying or asking something but decided to keep quiet as he continued. "Much like Hyrule tries to control the Triforce." He said in an arrogant tone. An awkward moment passed in the quiet, dead throne room.

"So you're saying that Hyrule will one day fall, exactly like Ikana did?" Zelda asked in a somewhat challenging yet interested tone. Link straitened himself in the throne and nodded.

"Yes, I think Hyrule will one-day fall. Hyrule will continue to experience times that will threaten it; it cannot just lean on a boy in green to play hero whenever it seems convenient. Even if I _do_ go back to 'save the day' as it were; what the hell would it be accomplishing? I'd just be delaying the inevitable. You and I know that some other sick bastard – like Ganondorf - will come along and try to either conquer or destroy Hyrule."

"You have a valid point there Link. What could I do if that happened—"

"IT _WILL _HAPPEN, ZELDA!" Link roared at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the throne room.

"OK, when it does happen, what shall I do? With this threat, there is no one that could possibly fight this man…" Zelda trailed, trying to hold back tears in fear of Link's anger. He however didn't raise his voice again."

"One man? What could one man do?" he asked instantly, forgetting what all he had done in his life – all that filled his head was anger. A moment passed and he calmed down for a bit, he remembered what Ganondorf had done in the alternate timeline and much of the people were suffering. "No one could possibly be like Ganondorf." He said answering his question. Zelda shook her head.

"No, he's not like Ganondorf; but his army could easily destroy Hyrule or any other countries that dares oppose it. But he has offered an alternative to avoid the war."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Link asked with false interest.

"A duel; one on one with the king." Zelda said matter-of-factly. Link flinched and gave a surprised look. "Those are his terms; he promises to disband his army and never cause harm to Hyrule or any other country if someone is to beat him in battle."

"I assume a battle to the death?" Link asked with curiosity, concern, and one more thing; immense interest. The Queen nodded.

"Yes, as I said in the letter I have tried to agree to your request for no involvement, but our mightiest swordsman..." she trailed off, gulping down her sadness. "has died just a month prior to me sending the letter… the swordsman was…" she tried speaking but she couldn't; she just cried in silence.

"I get it; the swordsman was your husband and the king." Link said, understanding her discomfort in talking about such a… touchy matter, however the widowed Queen nodded.

"Yes, he was my husband; Nohansen." She explained, but Link didn't say anything in response, and Zelda didn't say anything either. They just sat there in silence as time passed by idly. Link just stared out the old windows and reminisced about the fight he had with Igos Du Ikana – the old, and final king of Ikana. He remembered how tough it was fighting the Ikana King, and then he remembered the other tough fights throughout his two journeys – the fight with King Dodongo, Volvolgia, Goht, Twinmold, Garo Master, his dark half, Ganondorf and his monstrous form, Majora, and even his duel with the Fierce Deity. His memory drifted, and has it drifted he could feel his blood pumping, adrenaline running on over-drive, and the world around him seemed surreal, yet so tangible. He looked at his left hand when he noticed a faint glow on it – it was the Triforce mark, not glowing too bright but it was notable and he could feel its power regardless, and oddly Link thought about it for a minute; this was the first time he ever truly felt the power of the Triforce. It was so… powerful, yet he could feel tremendous courage building up, and all at the same time he felt he could solve any problem, whether it was mathematical, philosophical, _anything_ really. It felt so… odd. He then noticed something else with his hand; it was shaking like a leaf.

_Why am I shaking? I'm not scared, or cold… could I be… excited? _He thought as he stared at his shaking hand. He sat there pondering over it all when it finally hit him like a ton of bricks to the face; he had felt this way before… every time he was going to or was fighting a powerful enemy. That nagging feeling that caused all those spasms of the shakes before each major fight was not fear, or cold, or even the power of the Triforce… it was pure excitement. He couldn't help but smile to this realization. Suddenly he felt the feeling of being watched and instinctively looked at the only form of life in the room – Zelda was just staring out the open windows, looking at the Terminian sky above. "Zelda." Link spoke, making the Queen slightly jump out of her skin and then looking at him.

"What?" she simply asked.

"What is this man's name?" he asked seriously. Zelda stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, oblivious to the question. But she realized the question and answered.

"Slone." She said simply, a silence passed for a second. "Are you… going to do it?" she asked. Link looked at her and stood up and stepped away from the throne, looking back to it just once, and then going back to approaching the Queen, pulling out the Ocarina at the same time.

"I'll consider it." He answered as he lead the way out of the ruins of the ancient castle of Ikana that once was the symbol of a mighty, but now forgotten kingdom.

The two Hylians left the Ikana region and arrived back at Clock Town as the sun was setting. "I'm sorry, Zelda." Link suddenly said as they approached the East Gate.

"What for?" she asked; if there was anyone that Zelda felt should be saying 'sorry' it should be herself.

"For yelling at you, and that I promised to show you more of Termina." He confessed.

"It's alright; perhaps tomorrow we can all go out exploring?" she suggested with a smile. Link sighed and smiled weakly back.

"Sure, we can do that." He said, returning a similar weak smile. "Oh, but for our sake of not arguing that's have my family and friends come along."

"That sounds like a good idea." She returned with a laugh. Link was confused but he joined in regardless.


	12. Doubts

Chapter 12: Doubts

The next day after Zelda proposed for her idea to the others they all agreed and decided to go up to Snowhead and have a picnic for lunch and then head to Great Bay coast later in the day. They all packed up the carriage and left early in the day, and by nearly 10 in the morning they arrived. Link was the first one to climb down and aid the others in getting down. He then sucked in the clean mountain air and looked around at the natural beauty of the scenery of the mountain. He remembered seeing this area after the endless winter was finally thwarted and how he was taken aback by it all. It shocked him how different the place looked after that brutal winter that just reeked of death in the air. "Rupee for a thought?" Romani suddenly asked him from behind after noticing him standing there day dreaming. He turned to her and smiled warmly as he reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close and leading them away from the others; his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Just admiring the scenery." He finally said, as he then gave a gentle kiss. When his quick kiss was done he whispered in her ear that was partly hidden by her red hair. "All of it." She slightly blushed as she shook her head gently, smiling all the while.

"What's with this sudden burst of being romantic?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added with a smile and a return of the kiss. Link smiled again, this time even brighter, but his gaze soon drifted away and shook his head, still holding that enduring smile.

"No particular reason, really. But when I see natural beauty like this mountain and I'm reminded of _your _natural beauty." He said as he held her even closer. Romani just continued to look at him, but now her smile had been replaced by concern.

"Link, I thank you for the compliments – no matter how romantic or not those are, but seriously; what's up?" she asked deeply serious and concerned. Link frowned and gazed over at the group, behind them as they placed everything down for the picnic over by the river that was in front of the cliff that led up to Darmani's grave. He looked back to the one woman he truly loved with all his heart and soul.

"Two things: One, that I love only you… I needed to reassure myself. I mean, I don't love Zelda anymore, but…" he trailed. Romani gave an understanding smile.

"I understand, Link. She stole your heart first and even now it's hard to forget that even though you no longer feel the way you did for her it's hard to forget that you once did. You just want to assure to yourself that you are the person standing today instead of the boy from 24 years ago who didn't really know how he felt yet. Link; you've grown up to be a loving husband and father, and never in all these 20 years since we got married have you ever wavered from that role. And for that… I know I can trust you more than any other person alive, and I know you'll never leave your family or me. You'd rather kill yourself before you'd do that to any of us." She explained to him as he keenly listened. "Just remember; I love you." She finished as she kissed his cheek as assurance. His face blushed as he hugged Romani and placed his head on hers.

"Thank you." Link said simply as he then waited a moment before breaking the embrace. He cleared his throat.

"Now what's the other thing?" she asked, fully prepared to give him anything to make sure of his spirit was strong.

"The second may be even more of a doozey; Zelda has requested that I come back to Hyrule to fight in a one on one sword fight with a King that is threatening war. He won't stop unless someone is to beat him in battle." He explained. Romani stood there in thought, trying to figure how the situation could be resolved.

"So what are you going to do, then? Did you say you will or you won't?" she finally started desperately asking quickly in a single breath. Link, however shook his head instead.

"I haven't decided yet… Zelda said she'll let me think about until she leaves in a couple days."

"I'm not sure if I like this, Link…" Romani said as she nuzzled her head against his chest, remembering how tall he really was now. He had to be at least 6 feet tall now. She felt so dwarfed next to him, but she didn't mind it at all.

"I know what you mean; I don't frankly like this either and I'd rather just stay here in Termina for the rest of my days with you and the kids. I want to grow old together with you, watch as Raldo and Marin grow into the fine adults I know they'll be. Maybe we'll see them fall in love and have kids of their own... I want to live to see it all, but there's something I feel I must do regardless what I want. Zelda has made transparent that it's my choice whether I go or not. It's entirely my choice but I have a feeling that's demanding I go and face this 'Slone' person. It's not even leaving me a choice like Zelda is… it just says go and fight." He sighed in defeat of trying to explain it further. "You know what I mean?"

"Is it to protect the people?" she asked, offering a theory. But Link shook his head.

"No, it's not that… I don't want people to die because of my choice, but I don't care more than that… it's complicated… I just know it's something deep within me… I just know it's not chivalry or anger or anything like that…"

"Well Link, just remember that whatever you decide on I'll always support you." She said giving a reassured smile. The two then rejoined the others whom had just started to beckon them over.

The group then enjoyed their picnic lunch, and there were endless conversations and laughter about a wide verity of subjects. No one could possibly keep up with them until it came to sword fighting which had somehow been started by the women. Soon Raldo challenged Link to another sparring match. "You're on kiddo!" Link exclaimed as the father and son soon began another fierce match.

Link began the fight with swinging his stick, quickly knocking Raldo's away in stun, following up with an elbow to the face. The teen began to step back out of instinct but instead retaliated with an upward diagonal slash hitting Link in his left ribs rather unexpectedly. Link then stepped back swinging away a follow up attack by Raldo. Link then lunged forward with a stab, then turning the stick and turned it into a horizontal attack but missed with both attacks narrowly. The fight dragged, neither giving in till they were against the water's edge.

"You're getting better!" Link admitted smiling as he suddenly became aware of his heart pounding in his chest like crazy. But something else was even more overwhelming to his attention; excitement. It was such overwhelming excitement that he was craving more of it. He could taste the thrill as his adrenaline was pumping through his body. He could feel a smile form on his face that impatiently waited for another attack from his son. Raldo saw his father's smile and said something that Link couldn't hear over the pounding in his chest, immediately Raldo came rushing at him. Link raised his weapon and swung hard, but Raldo back-stepped just in time and jumped high into the air to everyone's surprise. To Link's surprise Raldo flipped in mid-air simultaneously slashing at Link's head. He just barely blocked the attack, but it was just a ruse to stun him from the real attack. Raldo landed directly behind his father, he then spun on his heel to face Link's still exposed back. He raised his stick-weapon but something happened to his surprise; he lost balance as he tried planting his left foot to realize there was nothing but water beneath it, and promptly fell into the water in a cut off scream of shock.

Link heard the splash and immediately turned to have his face in utter horror. A similar look of horror was stamped on Romani and Marin's faces as they all realized what just happened. Within another second Raldo's head popped out of the water, his mouth majorly filled with water as he flailed his arms madly. He tried screaming the word 'HELP!' but he sank back in. Link snapped out of his shock first and instinctively jumped into the water after his son. Romani and Marin were already in full sprint as they ran over to the two swordsmen in the water. Another second passed and then Link and Raldo's heads popped out of the water, Link desperately holding up his son, making sure Raldo's head wasn't in the water. Link motioned the two over to the edge and helped getting his son up so the two women could grab him and pull him out. The two women successfully pulled out Raldo and proceeded to make sure he alright as Link quickly got out of the water and over to his son's side.

"Is he going to be alright?" Zelda asked as she, Anju and Kafei joined them.

"He should be fine." Romani said as she and Link helped their son stand who was shaking like a leaf and had a look of absolute terror as he occasionally coughed. Marin placed the blanket that was originally used for the picnic over her older brother to dry him off and led him back to the carriage.

"So your son is afraid of the water?" Zelda asked as she looked at the trembling teen. Link nodded.

"Yeah, when he was younger we went to the Ocean for a day trip and there was an accident where he fell out of a boat and nearly drowned. He wouldn't even touch a glass of water for several days. We were eventually able to get him partly get over his fear but even if he gets knee-deep in water he freaks out."

"Sounds like he has more or less suppressed the fear in his sub-consciousness." Zelda stated after hearing the tale. Link's eyes went wide in shock at the comment.

"Is that so?" he asked, interested.

"Well, most likely. In Hyrule the medical field in psychological have been growing in leaps within the past 20 years. I'd say that perhaps some of the doctors in Hyrule might be able to help out your son." She added, not really realizing she was mindlessly urging Link. She looked to him to see a concerned look on his face.

"If this is another way of tempting me Zelda… it's a good one." He said as he walked away.


	13. A Queen is Still Human

Chapter 13: A Queen is still Human

"Is Raldo okay after what happened yesterday?" Zelda asked Romani as the Queen handed a plate with scrambled eggs on it to Romani. She took the plate and then nodded and smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, he's a more or less okay now, but he's still shaken up some." She said as she sampled the eggs.

"Well, that's good." Zelda commented as she took a seat on the bench in the lobby of the Stock Pot Inn. It was early in the morning and no one else was yet up. The only reason Romani was up was to check on her son; Zelda was up by chance to watch the sunrise from the Inn's roof. "I'm not surprised really; Raldo is strong willed for his age." The Queen complimented and Romani smiled it.

"I know; he's very strong; much like Link was at his age… just with more of my anger issues rather than his father's rationality; Marin inherited that trait."

"Your anger issues? You don't seem like the type to have them…"

"Oh, I do; I've just learned to deal with them very well. I was pretty violent when I wanted to be. I remember one time Cremia grounded me when the Carnival of Time was coming up and wouldn't let me go so I very nearly knocked her out. Good thing Link was there to stop me! My sister had bruises for _weeks!_"

"Oh, you have a sister? Where is she?" Zelda innocently asked, but she soon saw a depressed look on Romani's face. "Oh… I uh… didn't know." Zelda finally said, trying to reach for something else to say to change subject quickly.

"It's okay, Zelda; its kinda my fault for not saying anything but… she was murdered."

"By whom, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Two men that were known as the Gorman Brothers. They used to be a 'rival' milk farm that lived just a little up the road from us. They had been jealous of our farm for years, and often tried stopping us from making our regular deliveries to the Milk Bar. It wasn't that bad; especially when Link started living with us; they mainly tried attacking the milk shipments as my sister brought them into town and occasionally frazzling up our cows. We were dealing with it pretty well till they became desperate and locked my sister in our barn and burned it down, also killing one of our cows." She paused, sighing deeply as she then continued the story. "Umm… well after that I was so angry to have learned that they did it and I um… tried getting revenge, but Link wouldn't let me. He told me that I couldn't, and then… he killed them both himself." Romani explained. Zelda's eyes went into shock at that last few words.

"He… _killed _them? What happened then? Was there a trial or anything?" The Queen asked desperately.

"After Link murdered the Gorman brothers he immediately went and confessed to it to Kafei whom was at the time only temporarily filling the role of Mayor due to his father being terminally ill. Link demanded that Kafei punish him for what he had done… but Kafei let him off with only one agreement; that Link never hold a dangerous weapon and to never kill anyone again… ever. So Kafei shuffled the case under the rug into a forgotten memory. Later, Link hid his sword and shield away when we discovered I was pregnant."

"You two didn't tell Raldo or Marin about Link's adventures?" Zelda asked, still surprised.

"No, we didn't. Link still felt guilty over the murder when Raldo was born. He vowed to never reveal his past to our children ever. As for what happened to Cremia we told them that their aunt died in an accident involving a broken lantern." Zelda nodded in understanding.

"That's a shame that you didn't let them know sooner. Just from watching Raldo training with Link yesterday he certainly inherited his father and grandfather's talents."

"Grandfather? As in Link's father? But I thought Link never knew his parents, let alone his father."

"That's true; Link never did learn who his parents were, but I did a little snooping into Link's family history some time ago out of curiosity and discovered that Link's father – Isaac was Captain of Hyrule's elite knights. Isaac died during a civil war, protecting the King no less a year after Link was born. Link's mother – Ilisa took the year-old Link to Kokiri forest, where she eventually died due to serious injuries."

"Wow!" Romani exclaimed. "I'm sure Link will find that interesting. But tell me… why did you really take interest in Link's past?" Romani questioned with a smile. Zelda's face gave a faint blush as she turned her eyes away and lightly scratched a cheek with an index finger in embarrassment. Romani could already guess on why but she wanted to her those words herself.

"Well, uh, a few years after Link left Hyrule I started to become worried that something happened to him, so I looked up those who would be next of kin to him in Hyrule…" she trailed off. Romani gave a pouted face.

"You had a crush on him, didn't you?!" she finally burst out with. Zelda's heart skipped a beat to that question as her face turned bright red. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't so she nodded. "I thought so… I had a feeling when I saw the way you looked at him. You've been looking for him for years cause you've been wanting to tell him how you feel about him." Zelda hung her head in shame.

"Yes… I did or rather maybe I still do. But I can tell that you are whom he cares for the most beyond your children. But I must confess that when I found out he was alright and living here in Termina I was hoping for him to come immediately back so I could tell him, and even worse I was even hoping he'd come to me… but I can see that's impossible. I should have figured since when he came out of the Temple of Time he seemed displeased with me for something, but I never found out till I finally made contact with him. It was by chance really how I found out: you see; one of the priests of the temples in Hyrule went on a world-wide journey of self-discovery. He visited Termina and had seen Link, and he had already knew I was looking for Link so he got back and he told me immediately."

"So that's how you found out where we lived. I was thinking that you learned through that Triforce thing."

"Actually the Triforce can only detect another piece when it is near; no further than a few yards, maybe a mile or two at most. Anyway, after I learned he was living here in Termina I placed a letter in to be delivered to Link; that was 13 years ago. He sent me a reply rather quickly requesting to be left alone with his family and to be never disturbed with Hyrulian affairs. I obeyed and have respected his request… till now. I know he hates that I've broken my promise. The chances of him helping us are slim to none." Zelda said as she began to get depressed. Romani had listened to what the Queen had told her. She felt a touch of resentment like Link was most certainly feeling when she had heard Link's perspective, but now she understood where Zelda was coming from with her side. Maybe perhaps she now understood the feelings between the former hero and the recently widowed Queen better than they did themselves. Of course there were things about time travel, god-powered relics and other stuff that involved their lives that she didn't and wouldn't even _want _to understand, but this thing between them as individuals was now pretty clear to her.

_Maybe they were made for each other and by some cruel twist of fate and misunderstandings. _Romani thought to herself. _But even though; I won't give up Link, but perhaps I can get him to at least understand. _She thought with a smile. Romani then placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, catching her attention. "Don't worry Zelda." She began with a reassured smile. "Link maybe stubborn, but I think he can't simply turn this cry for help down, whether he likes it or not. For example; when he first came here to Termina there was a creepy-looking moon that threatened to destroy the world in three days. Link could have just gotten himself back to normal and left this country and all of us to die in an early apocalypse. But he didn't do that; he journeyed across Termina and time and saved us even though no one could remember all that he had done for us every time he turned back the clock. I still feel bad that I never knew that he helped me and my sister repeatedly. I admit he has changed ever since he decided to settle down here, but he won't back down from this, Zelda. So don't worry." Romani explained to Zelda whom smiled back.

"Thank you, Romani." She replied, however Romani shook her head and handed the now empty plate that Zelda had handed her earlier back.

"No, thank you for the delicious breakfast!" Romani said with a laugh.


	14. Dreams of Being Selfish?

Chapter 14: Dreams of Being Selfish?

The day dragged on, and Zelda had finally gotten to see the rest of Termina, taking in all of what she couldn't see the past 2 days due to their complications. When dusk came Barton had invited the whole group to some friendly drinks at the Milk Bar. They all generously agreed and went; it wasn't long before Link's - and everyone else's surprise that Zelda was definitely _not _a lush when it came to partying like a regular person. "Amazing how she's able to have so much fun despite what's going on in Hyrule." Romani commented to Link as she watched the Queen have a good time. Link nodded, feeling pretty tipsy himself now. It had been a long night and already tiredness was creeping in; it wouldn't be long before he would pass out.

"Yeah, but some would call that being irresponsible." Link said with a smug.

"You do know what she is going through... right?" Romani then asked seriously. "Her country is on the verge of war, and she needs help desperately. She has wanted to keep that vow of leaving you, no; us, alone. But she can't, she needs to look out for her home. It's really tearing her up inside, Link."

"I know that... and I understand that perfectly; I'd do the same thing I admit if I was her. But... I'm tired of being held a hero. I just want peace for the remainder of my life." Link pleaded as took a gulp of his drink.

"Link... We all know you want this peace, and everyone respects that wish... but I feel there's something more to this. When I was watching you duel with Raldo yesterday I saw something in you that I haven't seen in years... you almost seemed... I don't know... complete." she whispered to him.

He listened intently to her, and he looked back to the fight itself in his mind's eye when he closed his other two eyes. That pumping feeling in his veins, his heart racing, and the feeling he was trying to understand in those moments... and _that's_ what it was, he realized it now: He felt _alive_. More alive than he has in so many years, but something crossed his mind and he looked down to his left palm. It was clean but in a flash of a memory he saw something else; blood. Lots of blood. He closed his eyes tighter as he recalled that moment, the moment where he killed two people out of anger and hate, not for good as the whole. He murdered them out of vengeance for Cremia, or at least that's how he thought it was during that brief clash. But he realized what it was he was trying to fulfill when he looked at his hands, covered in blood: he was being selfish. He just wanted the pleasure of killing those bastards whom had killed his friend and his love's older sister. He vowed he'd never touch something made of steel ever again unless it was for protecting his family or for simple daily needs like cutting a piece of meat. Now he was being asked to kill a man for a home that he saved and did not appreciate what he had done, and a princess that rejected him after all what he did. He didn't want to go back; not now or ever.

But still... there was that feeling during the duel... that feeling of being alive. He could taste it, but it was just a sampling, a fabrication of the real thing. He wants to just end his adventures as he approaches the end of his prime, but just this one part of him was demanding extremely loudly within him to go and complete this one desire to truly feel _alive. _The feeling didn't really give a damn on how he got about doing it but he _needs _it... desperately. "But wouldn't it be just me being selfish?" he asked himself.

"No, it wouldn't." Romani said to him.

Was she reading his mind or something? Link had thought as her voice penetrated his mind. But then he realized it wasn't Romani's actual voice... just a copy of it within his brain, but it was her never-the-less. It was still the girl he had fallen in love with, and still loved deeply to this day.

"You're doing it to complete yourself." the voice of Cremia spoke. Link was shocked to hear her voice; he pondered why for a moment when he realized this was some type of drunk-induced dream. He didn't care though, he let it continue though.

"That's not being selfish; that's doing what's important..." Kafei's voice said.

"To you and everyone that loves you and cares for your well-being." two unfamiliar voices said. Link turned in this surreal dream and saw two people - a couple within their 30's.

"Mom? Dad?" Link uttered as he reached out a hand. He noticed his hand and realized he was a child. He then returned his attention to the carnations of his parents. "But caring for my well-being will kill a man!" he screamed. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Romani - she too was a kid again, but the look she gave was that she knew everything they had been through.

"It's okay, Link. Think about it; there might be a way for you to still be happy and not have to." she said as she embraced him. Link then cried right there in her arms. He just let it all out, as he felt the hands of his parents; Cremia, his kids, and everyone that deeply cared for him touch him gently. He then opened his tear-filled eyes and saw a figure beyond Romani's shoulder. It looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen this person. They were dressed in a green tunic that he clearly recognized as his own... but different. He broke away from the hands of his loved ones and approached this stranger, but just to see the person vanish before he could get a better look. Link stood there; confused far more than he had ever been before in his life. "What the hell is going on?" he suddenly asked to no one in particular.


	15. A Decision

Chapter 15: A Decision

Link then woke up in bed in the Stock Pot Inn; Romani leaning over him, a concerned look upon her face. "Are you alright?" she asked desperately as she placed a hand on his fore-head. She sighed in relief. "You don't seem to have a fever." she said in a more calm tone.

"What happened" Link asked, even more confused than he was in the dream.

"You passed out randomly." Romani said.

"I can see that." he said, not satisfied with the answer. "I mean what happened when I passed out?" he rephrased his question.

"Well, it was that last drink you had. It was kind of... bad." Romani tried to explain.

"Explain 'bad'."

"The milk you happened to drink had gone sour." she explained. Link then tasted something horribly wretched on his tongue. It was the taste of sour milk.

"The price of sour Chateau, I guess." he mumbled. Romani gave a quizzical look, and he promptly noticed it. "Forget about it. Anyway what time is it?" he asked. She looked at the clock and read it off.

"Quarter-before 4." she stated. He then looked out the window and saw the beginning glimmer of light from the sun, signaling it's soon rise. He smiled.

"You want to go out for a ride?" he abruptly asked her. Romani gave an even more confused look.

"What on earth for?" she asked. Link smiled.

"Because I want to tell you something." he said vaguely with a smile.

"Couldn't you tell me now or later?" she complained with a yawn. Link quickly shook his head.

"No, we need to go!" he announced as he jumped out of bed, and dragged her out with him.

"Shouldn't we at least tell someone we're going out?" she asked as she was being dragged by the hand.

"No, it would take too long!" he said with a big smile as they ran down the stairs, then out the door and towards the East Gate. Link quickly unhooked one of the horses that were to their carriage at the horse stable that had been built some years ago and mounted the horse with Romani sitting behind him. "You ready?" he asked to her. She reluctantly nodded, and with that Link snapped the reigns and they had immediately started heading south.

The scenery blurred past them, but it didn't take long for them to reach their destination; and even less time for Romani to realize exactly where Link was taking her... their home; Romani Ranch. The horse slowed to a stop behind the house and Link led Romani up the ladder to the roof, a huge smile on Link's face the entire time. The couple stood there on the roof looking at the rising sunset. They watched the sun turn the dark Terminian sky into a breath-taking view of the various shades of blues, reds, and greys. Romani's gaze eventually turned towards Link who was still watching the sun-rise. She could see his fierce yet kind eyes become misty from tears that were forcing themselves to come out.

"I take it you have decided?" she suddenly asked him. Link sighed and his smile disappeared as he looked to her blue eyes and saw his own reflection in them.

"Yes, I have. I was thinking about what you and Zelda told me, and I admit I don't give a _damn_ about Hyrule _or_ Zelda. But as you said; there's a nagging feeling within me that won't... go away. And when I think about this feeling and try to put it down out of will, I just fail to do so. At first I didn't understand what this feeling was, but now I do. It's an urge to be alive; a desire to be in a moment between life and death." he explained. "I can't really explain it... it's like life is surreal and real all at the same time." he desperately tried to explain further but sighed. "Well, a part of me is telling me that this duel is the answer to my problem. It's the only way to reprieve myself of this nagging requirement." he finally stated, closing his eyes, awaiting his wife's response. Romani simply listened to him and tried desperately with all her soul to understand this feeling he was describing to her, eventually sighing.

"I don't completely understand, Link. But I don't doubt your word that this needs to be done, but I ask one thing of you: Please come back to Me." she said, now misty-eyed as well. Link smiled warmly to her as he guided her to sit down, reaching an arm around and pulling her close.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Link asked as he once again looked into her eyes. Romani shook her head immediately. "You're right; I haven't, and I won't break this one. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side, for only _you_ own my heart." he said as they leaned in and gave each other a tender kiss, like they always have when sealing a promise between them.

"But Link; what are we going to do about the house and our lively hood? Are you—are we coming back here?" she asked out of curiosity. Link's eyes moved away from hers and towards the sunset, eventually his head movements moving to a shaking of no. "Why then? Why do this?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet… but I have this gut feeling deep inside me that says we're not coming back. It's not so much a demand but more of a prediction or foretelling. I think… there's another adventure beyond this final tale. I… don't know if it's for me… or not. I just know I'm involved in a way that I can't understand right now." He said, trying to explain it all. Romani sat there in his arms, trying to make something of it, but unable to.

"Well Link… I told you before, and I'll say it again; I'll stand by whatever decision you make… and I think I have the same prediction feeling you do… it just feels more fuzzy, but I think your right."


	16. Farewell to Home

Chapter 16: Farewell to Home

Hyrulian Calendar: Early Fall of 424 A.H.

Zelda waited in the center of town, baring farewells to Kafei, Anju, and the teens, but Zelda's gaze often looked around for Link and Romani. "Is something wrong, Zelda?" Anju suddenly asked, noticing her eyes darting around town. Zelda sighed deeply.

"Sort of. I'm wondering why Link and Romani are not here. But I guess Link would rather..." but before she could finish her sentence something caught her eye: a horse with two figures riding it coming from the East side of town, it took several seconds but soon Zelda recognized the people riding the horse and she smiled brightly and ran over to greet them. "I thought you were not going to show!" Zelda exclaimed to Link and Romani as their horse slowed to a stop.

"I figured I should at least say 'Good-Bye'." Link said, frowning. Zelda saw his and Romani's faces and her smile disappeared.

"So... you decided to not come with me to Hyrule?" she asked, already suspecting his answer. Link gave the Queen a weak forced smile - the first he had ever given her since she'd come.

"No, I _am _coming with you." he said as he helped Romani climb down from the horse.

"_What?!_" Zelda exclaimed, utterly stupefied.

"I'm going with you." he repeated. "But understand I'm not doing this for you or Hyrule. I'm doing this for _me._ I still have dis-taste for Hyrule and you, and I'm sure that view will not change. But there is something about this I _must_ do." he explained to her in a serious tone. A weak yet hopeful smile formed on her face, but soon disappeared to his reasoning, and she ultimately nodded.

"That's fine then. At least your willing to help..." she was about to say 'me' or 'Hyrule' but she cut herself off, and nodded again as if to fully sink in his answer. "Well then, if you are ready to go, we'll be off. I'll make sure to have a transport-" she began but Romani cut her off.

"No, he's not coming back. We talked about it, and I'm going with him." she explained, just as serious as her husband. Raldo and Marin's eyes went wide to this.

"Wait, you're not coming back?!" Raldo exclaimed in disbelief. His mother and father shook their heads, and Raldo's head hanged in sadness. Marin however did not.

"Well, you're not going without me." she demanded. Everyone's eyes fell on her and her comment in shock.

"You're not gonna leave me and Raldo here... alone." she said, just as firmly as her previous words. Romani and Link gave their children soft looks.

"No, we' weren't going to leave you alone. We were wondering if you would... come with us." Link said in a small smile, but it disappeared to his coming words. "Not unless you want to stay here; in Termina." he finished. The teens' heads turned towards each other, and thought for what seemed like forever but was really a few seconds.

"We want to go." they stated simultaneously. Link smiled warmly at them, and then turned to Zelda.

"I can assume this is okay?" he asked to her. Zelda stood there in shock to what she had witnessed. She instinctively wiped at her eyes, as if trying to wake herself up like this was a dream. When she realized this wasn't a dream, she nodded.

"Yes, this is fine." she began with a smile, but her gaze moved towards the rather small royal carriage. "But the carriage is far too small for all us _and _my guards." she said in disappointment, the thought of this dream becoming a nightmare coming quickly to her mind. A man then stepped forward - Link and his family instantly recognized this man as Mr. Barton - and spoke up.

"Link, you can take the carriage you use for deliveries." he began. "It will be a shame for you to go; I'll lose my best supplier"- but Romani raised a hand to stop him.

"We thought of this Mr. Barton, and we talked about it. We want you to have this:" she said with a smile as she handed a piece of paper to the bartender. He examined the paper's contents, and his face gave a look of both shock and joy.

"Y-your giving _me_ the land, cows, _everything_ to me?" he said, in almost dis-belief. Link and Romani smiled and nodded.

"Well, more accurately giving it to you so you can be the land owner and sell the land to someone who will take care of the cows. We do need to go back and gather some belongings and take at least two of the cows of course." Romani explained to him. He listened and nodded, with small tears rolling down his old face.

"Thank you, Romani. I hope Cremia and your parents agree and understand to this big decision with you in heaven." he said, the tears not stopping even as much he tried to wipe them away.

"I hope so too." Romani said, as she felt tears roll down her eyes as well. Link placed a hand on Romani's shoulder in comfort, but he soon left her side and walked up to Kafei and Anju with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for not telling you of this decision earlier, my friends." Link apologized when he approached.

"It's okay, Link. We understand." Anju spoke first.

"Yes, we do." Kafei added. "You helped us during a time when we needed help most even though we didn't know it at the time. We both still feel we owe you for our happiness even after these 24 years." He explained. Link nodded in understanding.

"I know you do, but I feel that debt was settled 20 years ago when you dropped the charges out of our friendship." Kafei this time shook his head.

"No, that was different. I understood where you were coming from. When Sakon stole my wedding mask, I wanted nothing more to get it back and kill that bastard with my own two child-sized hands... I never felt such anger and rage during those days, and I took out my frustrations on you - a stranger that was willing to help me. I felt that what you had done was justice in a... weird way. The laws of this Town demanded I throw the book at you and put you to death, but I remembered how I felt and I dropped the charges. I know people still are skeptic about me for doing that, but perhaps the people understood my reasoning; because everyone was touched by the evil deeds of that cursed mask and then by you who healed their wounds. I feel that deed was just a touch of how much I owe you." Kafei confessed. Link stood there, taking the confession. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"And like I just said, I don't want to be owed anything. I have always wanted peace in my life, not hero worship."

"I know..." Kafei muttered.

"No. You don't understand, Kafei. After all these years you haven't learned a thing even though you've grown wiser. I'll say it again for you: I don't want hero worship! I didn't want it 24 years ago and I most certainly don't want it now or _ever. _So do me a favor, Kafei: shut up, and never speak of my deeds to anyone _ever_ again. Tell the Town the same thing. I want my story to disappear into your memories. Make it nothing more but a legend for the coming generations; a tale to be told to children for them to dream about and fill their heads with ideas of adventure, bravery, and kindness. Do that for me and your debt will be repaid." Link explained to Kafei, and the Mayor listened intently. Kafei eventually smiled warmly and stuck out a hand; Link looked at the out-stretched hand and smiled at it, and eventually grasped it tightly, shaking it. Suddenly Kafei then forced Link's held hand open and placed an envelope into and stepped back. Link examined the envelope and it read 'Remember Us' on the front and nothing else. "What's this?" Link asked as he held up the envelope. "Another piece of mail you forgot to give me?" he asked as he began to open the envelope.

"Don't open that!" Kafei let out. Link was surprised by the command but he obeyed anyway. "It's a gift from me and Anju. It's something to remember us by when you leave. Don't open it till your business in Hyrule is concluded." Kafei advised, and Link promptly nodded and placed the mysterious gift into his pocket.

"Thank you, you two. I'll never forget you. You were my very first friends in Termina, and I'm grateful for that. Just please remember what I told you."

"I promise, Link. Good-bye and good luck." he said. Link eventually smiled once again and shook Anju's hand, but she only wished him 'Good-bye' as then walked away back towards his family and Zelda.

"You done?" Zelda asked, looking at the couple behind him, standing in front of the Clock Tower's doors. Link's gaze met hers and nodded.

"Yes, but let's go pack one final time and bid our home good-bye." he said, but not as an order or statement but as a request. Zelda agreed to it, and Link's family then went back to the Stock Pot Inn and gathered their belongings. Zelda had come back to the Inn and gathered some books that she wanted to borrow. Soon the family went back to the Ranch and took several things, including two cows as promised. Link and Romani were going through their belongings when Link came across his old green tunic, hat, sword, and shield. He held the Gilded sword in his hands, pulling it out of its scabbard and gazing at its black and gold blade for several moments, then putting it back and suddenly handing the sword to Raldo who happened to be behind him. "Here, Son; this is now yours." Link said to his 16-year old son. Raldo took the weapon and pulled it out, gazing at its blade like Link had just done.

"It's beautiful, Dad." he said, putting it back.

"I know, and it's yours. But remember one thing if you ever need to use it. 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'. These words were once spoken to me when I was 13 years old by a... friend." Link finished with a smile, remembering that day.

"Who was this 'friend'?" Raldo asked, genuinely curious.

"Someone very... unique." Link said vaguely with a huge grin. Raldo just gave a pouted look but didn't say anything as everyone went back to their packing.

It surprisingly didn't take long for everyone to finish packing their belongings, and soon all of them were walking out of the house one final time. Zelda stood outside, waiting patiently. "So this is where you lived for 24 years..." she commented as she looked at the ranch. Link's head turned and looked around at the green field of the ranch - his now former home.

"Yes, and now we are leaving it behind." he commented, not directly answering Zelda's comment but more or less letting this all sink in one last time. He breathed in the late-day Terminian air deeply, savoring the smell and taste. He remembered when he first stepped outside of Clock Town, beginning his new adventure and smelling the difference in the air. At the time it reminded him a lot of Hyrule field, but now he wondered how the smell of that country's field will affect his memory. Will it be nostalgic of an adventure long since finished, or a bitter reminder of a reason he left? Will he taste that air and instantly want to come back to Termina, calling this one last adventure off? No, he had to do this, not for Hyrule, Zelda, his kids, and not even the promise to his wife. It was for himself. At that moment he wondered briefly in the back of his mind: Would Hyrule remember this coming battle as another great deed of the Hero of Time? Or will it slip into a history text book that will only get a page or two worth of mention in Hyrule's long history that often seemed endless. But when he actually put thought to it, he didn't really and truly give a shit. _This is for me; just me._ He thought to himself as they boarded their carriage and left Romani Ranch... one final time.


	17. The Wolf

Chapter 17: The Wolf

The two carriages rolled through a thick, dark forest. Link recognized it rather well despite it's been so long since he was last here; The Lost Woods. But he never suspected that there was an entrance through the Woods of Mystery. During the brief times he went through them, he did feel slightly at home; but he suspected that it was because they reminded him of Kokiri Forest, but who knew it was connected? Link now figured that the road he took 24 years ago was simply another path to Termina. _Perhaps it's how I got wound up repeating those three days? _He thought, deeply. _Maybe the Lost woods really did have a magical power?_ He recalled the weird feeling he had as he fell down what he later ended up calling "The Rabbit Hole". It was so... odd; like he was out-of-body, watching his body fall into the endless abyss, and the feeling of being repeated, like he was listening to the same song, over and over again. He then remembered how that feeling just disappeared when he finally defeated Majora's Mask and the looming moon suddenly went back into the sky above. Link pondered over it all, but then decided not to question the power of things that were normally beyond humanity's understanding. So the carriages moved along till night fell and the large group had formed camp. The man whom drove Zelda's carriage went off to gather firewood with Marin, Raldo and some of Zelda's guard further into the woods. Link went hunting and meanwhile Romani, Zelda and the rest of her guards stayed.

Link roamed through the woods, occasionally looking back; to make sure he could see the camp, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye move. He raised the Gilded Sword that Raldo gave back for the hunting in his left hand, and kept his bow close in his right and turned; it was a brown wolf that had suddenly taken an interest in Link and bared its fangs, and came rushing forward at him. Link side-stepped away, swinging the blade horizontally, however he only made a shallow cut on the beast. The Wolf turned and rushed again, and Link avoided again, making a similar jagged cut along the Wolf's side, this time making the beast fall to the ground, one eye on its wounds another on Link as he slowly approached in a fighting stance. The Wolf began to get up as it bared its fangs once more, but the beast then looked at its target and flinched, retracting its teeth and just stared at Link. He stopped, and stood there puzzled.

_"Lower your weapon; I shall attack you no longer." _A voice said suddenly within Link's mind; his body froze at shock and bewilderment. Link opened his mouth, not sure if he said anything that the Wolf would understand him. "_Fear not; we can communicate as easily as you do with your loved ones."_

_"_Well that's a relief." Link replied with a smile. Attempting to be funny but the Wolf didn't care for it. Link frowned. "So what's with the sudden truce?" he asked.

"_I do not wish to be in a situation where there is no way for victory. Unlike many of my kind; I was bestowed with knowledge rather than brutality. Are you aware of how long one of my kind can live to?_" The Wolf asked with a raised brow. Link shook his head; the Wolf smiled. "_Well, allow me to say that I have lived over three times your regular life-span." _Link's eyes widened.

"Three times... _longer_? We humans only live to about 70 years old..." Link trailed off in thought, and then a look of astonishment flew across his face. "Then you are over 200 years old!" Link exclaimed in complete amazement.

"_Thank you, but besides that; I can see you are on a journey of great importance."_

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Link asked, curious. The Wolf raised a paw, as if to clear his throat with a smile, but the Wolf then gave a stern look.

"_Because I am a Wise Ol' WOLF!" _the Wolf declared, overly proudly. Link slapped an empty hand to his face and shook it as the Wolf burst into fits of giggles, eventually reaching up a paw in apology. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I couldn't resist! But in all honesty I can see your future and the one beyond that."_

"Beyond that?" Link asked, puzzled.

"_You will have a life beyond death. One that will be neither life nor death; you will exist without anyone knowing with constant regrets." _Link listened to the Wolf in a mixture of belief and disbelief. He opened his mouth in a search for words but was just futile. Instead he just closed his mouth and walked away after bidding farewell to the time-less Wolf. As he walked away and the Wolf went further and further from his view he felt a twinge in his left hand, and looked at it to see the Triforce mark glowing ever so low. He quickly turned to see if the Wolf was watching him; but instead there was just woods. He stared for a minute, wondering if the Wolf was just a dream. Still unsure, he turned back to return to camp - empty handed when he saw a cucco; he immediately and instinctively pulled out his bow and shot an arrow, and it stuck on target with its head, killing it instantly. He approached and picked it up.

"Well, at least we won't be hungry tonight."


	18. Fun & Games

Chapter 18: Fun & Games

After several days on the road the carriages were finally nearing their destination of Hyrule. Link and Romani had just switched off on driving with Raldo and Marin so the couple was finally taking a break. "I wonder what Hyrule will be like." Marin said with an excited grin.

"Who knows? I haven't been there since before I was younger than either of you." Link said, trying to keep the excited mood going. He somewhat knew that his kids were sad over leaving the one place they called home all their lives, yet excited about seeing a new country that they had only heard of in simpler tales of their father's adventures.

"Zelda said that Hyrule has been growing by leaps and bounds since you left. Apparently after this big trial with some guy named 'Ganondorf' whom turned to be conspiring to over throw the King, the whole kingdom began to really speed up in development of various things; like land expansion, marketing, sciences, loads of stuff." Raldo explained, with peaked excitement in his voice. He then noticed his family staring at him with shocked looks. He gave an aggravated look of defense. "W-what? I was talking to Zelda what Hyrule was like a couple days ago. I'm interested in what it's like to run a country!" he said nervously, barely hiding the blush on his face. Marin smiled devilishly at her older brother as she quickly noticed the blushing.

"Or maybe you're just interested in Her Highness herself? I saw you talking with her; I've never seen you stutter and be so nervous in front of a woman ever before." Marin teased as she then laughed as Raldo's face turned an even brighter red.

"I DO NOT!" Raldo screamed at his younger sister; however Marin and soon their parents broke out in fits of endless laughter at the 17 year old. Raldo looked down in defeat over it. They all gave looks of sympathy as they soon realized they pushed it too far. Link reached over and patted his son on the back in an effort to boost his spirits.

"It's okay, son. Nothing to be ashamed of! Believe me when I and Zelda were just kids of 10, she had so many admirers that it totally took me by surprise. I was even tempted to join one of the many clubs full of kids my age at the time because I had such a crush on the Princess!"

"Oooh, so dear old Dad had the hots for someone _other _than Mom?" Marin shot with at her father with another devilish grin. This time Link's face burst out in blush, as he instinctively looked away which happened to land on his wife, whom was simply staring with a raised eye-brow and smile of curiosity.

"A fan club, Link? You were really going to join a fan club over Zelda?" she asked, interested. Link whom was still blushing nodded nervously.

"I bet that Dad was the one that started the club!" Raldo added with a burst of laughter when he realized he was no longer the one being picked on. This time Link gave his son a look that could have killed him where he sat. "…or Dad could have been simply tempted like he says he was." He added nervously.

"Is that true?!" a voice called out from the carriage that followed along as the owner's head popped out of the window to try to join the conversation that Zelda was so listening to with peaked interest and amusement. The family of four looked over; the men with blushed faces of horror and the women with faces that were wanting to see the response of the woman whom stole the hearts of countless men.

"It is true, Zelda! All of it!" Romani yelled out to the Queen, whom in a very 'un-royal' method jumped over from her carriage to theirs. Zelda sat down to the nervous Raldo, whose face was blushing like crazy.

"AWWW, that's so CUTE!" Zelda said in a cutesy tone as she pinched a cheek on each of the men's faces. She then gave a very… seductive look at Raldo as she moved a finger over and up one of his muscular arms. "It's so cute… and you're so young! I'm tempted to offer you to marry me… I _am_ single after all!" she continued as she leaned close and gave a very cute kiss on Raldo's cheek that a moment before she was pinching. Raldo very nearly passed out from the near heart-attack he suffered from the sudden seductive kiss on his cheek. The group looked at Raldo's response and laughed loudly. Then Zelda focused her attention on the only other male in the carriage with yet another seductive look that could make any man's heart stop and throb. She then climbed to the back where Link and Romani were and crawled over to him with the same seductive look. "But then again… I wouldn't mind having a strong man that's closer to my age." She said with a sinister smile. At first Romani was a bit angry at this but she caught a very stealthy wink from Zelda and began to follow along as she too seductively moved closer to her husband – she wasn't going to pass up on this kind of chance of totally humiliating Link.

"Hmm, I don't know Zelda… he _is _married to _me_! But I am willing to _share _him if you know what I mean, Zelda…" Romani said as she and Zelda moved really close to Link, occasionally moving a hand gently over him, feeling his strong body.

"That sounds pretty interesting, Romani… I've always wondered what Link would be like in bed, but never did I wonder what it would like with some extra… company." Zelda added as she and Romani both leaned their faces close to Link's whom was bright red from the blushing. They were just about to give a similar kiss to the one Zelda just gave Raldo when Link suddenly pushed the women away and quickly and cowardly moved over to the corner of the carriage.

"W-wait, ladies… I am um… a married man, and I'm only devoted to one woman in my life!" he said with a nervous stutter. The women continued their seductive crawl over to him with the same sinister smile on their faces. Soon they were both on top of him and were leaning in to try the kiss again as Link slammed his eyes shut trying to wake from this dream if it was one. It wasn't a dream and this was REALLY happening. He felt Romani and Zelda's breaths on his face as their faces loomed over his. He impatiently waited for the moment they would both kiss him and he would die from the moment.

But suddenly Zelda and Romani's backs shot strait as they both yelled in a happy tone: "JUST KIDDING!" Link's eyes shot open from the those two words as he motioned a hand back to support himself from falling backwards, but he felt nothing as he slipped back and his head nearly fell behind the carriage. Romani grabbed him by the collar before he could be in any real danger and pulled him in and gave him one HELL of a kiss by herself.

"I'm sorry, Link! We couldn't help it; it was too hilarious to pass up! But I'm glad you only have eyes for me!" Romani said, happily as she pulled away from the sudden kiss and laughed.

"Haha! I'm sorry too, Link!" Zelda said between a fit of laughter. "It was too funny, but I wouldn't have you cheat on your wife with me! I wouldn't do that, despite how tempting that really was!" she continued as she tried to stifle her laughter fit. When she calmed enough she looked over to Raldo with a smile. "And I'm sorry to you too, Raldo! Sorry to say, but I think I'm happy despite me being single now! But you ARE really cute, Raldo! You'll find the right girl eventually! Hell, with your sword skills and looks it won't be long before you find yourself having a fan-base in Hyrule Castle Town!" she commented as Raldo simply scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"And I'm sorry too, guys!" Marin suddenly added, to the guys' surprise.

"What on earth for? You didn't do anything." Link asked with a puzzled look at his daughter.

"This was all my idea, Father. I, Mom, and Zelda were talking while you and Raldo were out hunting the other day and we came up with this scheme! " Marin confessed. Romani laughed as she recalled the initial planning.

"Yeah, Link; it turns out that our supposedly innocent little girl is really a devilish and cruel criminal mastermind when she wants to be." This time Link roared out in laughter to that.

"I guess so! I'll have to keep my eye on you women!" he said to the women. He then turned to his son. "Now remember this, Raldo; Women are scary as shit. When enough evil female minds converge they come up with the most sinister plans."

"Now you tell me!" Raldo yelled at his father. "Way to put the cart before the horse! Why didn't you ever tell me sooner?"

"Because I forgot." Link said with a serious look. The group couldn't help but laugh at it all. But soon the carriages came to a clearing and eventually a wide-open field. The group slowly stopped their laughing and horsing around when they realized they finally arrived in Hyrule. The three native Terminians (Romani, Raldo and Marin) moved up and gazed at Hyrule field in front of them.

"Looks like we're finally here, then." Zelda stated as she joined the others as they viewed the lush green field. She then smiled and said. "Welcome to Hyrule, everyone!"


	19. Home Has Changed

Author's Note: OK this is more of a warning rather than a note. In this chapter I'm going to attempt describing Hyrule how it looks now. I have a general idea how the land lays now in my head. I was hoping for something that was more a mix between OoT and TP's Hyrules but I am forced to lean on OoT's more.

Chapter 19: Home has Changed

"Wow…" the three Terminians uttered in unison as they gazed at the open, lush green Hyrule field as the two carriages slowly made their way towards the Castle Town. Link also gazed at the passing scenery in wonder, but not the same wonder as his family. No, he was surprised on how much Hyrule Field had changed. It looked almost nothing like what he remembered about 25 years ago, but the field still had that scent that Link somehow never forgot within his sinuses. It seemed similar to Termina's as he had expected several weeks ago, and even more did it make him actually miss Termina even more… but for some reason he was happy to be back in Hyrule even though he didn't understand why. He didn't want to come back here within the remainder of his life-time and as much he relented the idea of coming back to fulfill this personal mission he was happy to be… could he even dare to say the four letter word? Home.

He looked around at the field as the carriages moved along and he noticed that Lon Lon Ranch was nowhere to be seen. He remembered when he first stepped upon Hyrule Field when he left Kokiri Forest and the first thing he noticed was that Ranch. Link's mind wandered through his memories when suddenly he landed on a certain someone at the ranch as his eyes nervously looked over to Romani then to Zelda. "Hey Zelda, what happened to Lon Lon Ranch?" he asked.

"Oh the ranch that was at the hill? They moved to the south and formed a new ranch in the forest that you used to live in."

"Kokiri Forest?!" Link exclaimed. "What happened to the Kokiri? They are the type to not like strangers. Why would they let someone into their holy forest especially with the Great Deku Tree dead?"

"That's the thing that no one can understand; the Kokiri up and left; no one knows where they went or what has become of them. I did make an order out to locate the Kokiri several years ago, but never heard anything…" Zelda explained, Link just gave a disappointed look. Zelda saw this and have a sympathetic look when suddenly something struck her. "Oh hold on, there was one thing but I don't have it with me; its back at the castle. Just remind me about it later."

"Oh, OK then." Link said with a smile. The idea of seeing his old home ran through his mind and suddenly he realized there was so much he wanted to show his family more of Hyrule. But that would have to wait till later for now the carriages were now crossing the draw bridge and thus into Castle Town. The always busy people of Castle Town for the first time in Link's brief times of being here they actually all stopped whatever they were doing and turned to watch the carriages – namely the royal one – pass by, hearing the yells and 'welcome back's' from the people towards their precious Queen. But soon it was all over when they finally finished passing through the town and towards the winding road towards the castle. Hundreds of thousands of memories were flowing at a constant and steady rate within Link's mind as the carriages made their short trip up the hill to the Castle Drawbridge. The bridge opened and the carriages moved in to a relatively small courtyard where the horses were kept. Then Zelda and her guards got out of and looked at Link and his family to do the same. When they got down they all walked across the courtyard and entered through two large doors to the large foyer which then lead to the throne room across the way. Zelda was then approached by a maid that had a concerned look.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry but he barged right in, we couldn't stop him…" the maid apologized as she repeatedly bowed, begging forgiveness. Zelda simply gave a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I know he won't do anything. No need to apologize." She said to her servant whom gave a thankful smile as she went back to her duties. Quickly the smile on Zelda's face disappeared as she then stormed into her throne room to see a man standing before the throne. For the first time since Link had ever met Zelda she had a scolding look on her at the sight of the man. "It's a tad early before you supposed to come at the agreed time." Zelda yelled to the man whom then turned to face her and the others. He was a tall man with short light brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes pierced at them with a cool grey. He was dressed in some light royal battle armor with a sword strapped to his belt on his right hip.

"Do not fret, Your Highness; I am not here to start a war. I came here because I heard that you had left the kingdom on sudden business. But please, I am not the villain you're making me out to be." The man said with an almost sinister grin. The man's eyes darted away from Zelda and towards her company of guests and casually walked over and inspected. "I assume that these fine people are the reason you left on such short notice? They don't appear to be politicians, however." He continued as he stared at the family, deliberately leaving Link last. When he initially approached he saw Link and then avoided making eye contact since, until now that he was finished briefly looking at Link's family. The man took longer looking at Link, and the former hero couldn't help but feel like the man's eyes were probing him for information, trying to get every last detail about him within a glance. Eventually another sinister-looking smile formed on the man's face. "Ah, I get it now; you left the country looking for this man. I must assume you are the replacement for the duel? Do you even know how to fight?" the man mocked.

"Who is this guy, Zelda?" Link suddenly barked the question, not letting his eyes move away from the man's piercing gaze… he couldn't but feel… challenged. Zelda sighed as she looked over to Link and raises a hand motioning towards the man.

"This man is the King of the country of Cairebre. He is the man I told you about; Slone." Zelda introduced, not pleased in having to make this introduction so soon after just coming back to Hyrule. Slone then reached out a hand –notably left – in offering to shake. Link took it and shook it.

"You're a south-paw, I see?" Link suddenly asked. Slone was a little taken back by that but he smiled as if he was genuinely impressed.

"Yes, I see you are as well, judging by how strong your grip is." Slone deduced. Link finally smiled with a similar look of impression.

"Yeah, this should be interesting. Oh, and my name is Link – Hero of Time." He said with pride. For the first time in Link's life has he ever felt pride towards his title, but not in the same sense of boasting his ego, but more of a way to be recognized. Slone's eyes went wide in surprise at the title.

"_The _Hero of Time? The tale of a boy who moved back in forth in time to defeat a great evil? I have heard of the tale when researching Hyrule's impressive collection of legends. Never did I realize it was true. It is an honor to meet such a warrior. Now I most certainly look forward to our duel, Link!" he said with a laugh that echoed in the throne room – if not; the whole castle. The two men finally broke their hand-shake and Slone then quickly looked at the stern look on Zelda's face, he then put up his hands in defeat. "Oh well; I know when I'm not wanted." He said as he began to move past the group and towards the double-doors, stopping suddenly in the doorway and then turning around to face the group. "I will be back to have the duel, Your Highness. It is unavoidable; call it an act of fate if you will. Regardless have a good day if my being here didn't ruin it." He said at last and left.

Author's Note: Well, that's our antagonist; Slone. I didn't get too far into his personality in this chapter but I guess I can hold that off for before the duel. I also realized one thing with his design in my head; he has grey eyes. Now for those who personally know me, I have this weird tendency to place antagonists/villains/anti-heroes with grey eyes and slicked back hair. (Examples; Jack from my Doom story, Vassily Treaper from my friend's series, and now Slone) But I did decide to make him a lefty like Link. Not once has Link ever faced another south-paw beyond Dark/Shadow Link and (if you wish to count him) Hero's Shade from TP which neither of them count for they are Link as well.


	20. Crush

Chapter 20: Crush

"That was the man that Link is going to fight?" Romani asked out loud. Zelda nodded as she walked over to her throne and lazily sat in it and placed her head in her hand and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, that was Slone. I think he was right that perhaps I am making him out to be more of a heartless villain than he really is, but I have good reason to be skeptic of him."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Well, after he succeeded to power in Cairebre – his home country – he immediately turned it into a warrior state; the country used to be small and very religious and regarded fighting of any kind as severe crimes. Shortly after he became the ruler he began attacking neighboring countries, one after another. At the time I heard a rumor that he was declaring duels against each country's king or most powerful knight or swordsman. I also heard he was quite the ruthless warrior yet a great strategist. Every time he has come here to talk he doesn't seem like the warmonger I've heard about, but I can sense his power. He has a power beyond the regular man."

"What kind of power? Is it anything like Ganondorf?" Link asked. However Zelda shook her head.

"No, thankfully nothing as bad as him and I don't get an aurora of evil from him. I'm not sure what this power is; I'm suspecting it is immense skill. Regardless of what type of person he is, the risk of him laying waste to Hyrule is still there. His army has grown larger by leaps and bounds with each country he takes over. If this came down to war, Hyrule wouldn't stand the chance. We have great natural defenses due to the various types of terrain Hyrule has been blessed with, however when it comes to military might we couldn't majorly stand a chance." She explained to everyone. Link looked away and grumbled something that no one understood even if they heard him.

"Well what should we do now?" Romani asked as she finished quickly looking and being amazed by the castle.

"Well it is getting late into the day so perhaps you all should postpone your tour of Hyrule for tomorrow and take a look around the castle?" Zelda suggested with a smile. "I mean, you all can meet my daughter; Aryll." She added as she stood up and began a tour of the castle.

…

The tour went on for some hours; the family of four saw the castle with awe, they even went to the courtyard where Link and Zelda met 26 years ago. But not once did they run into Zelda's daughter. "Well, what do you think of the castle, everyone?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"It's great!" the Terminans let out in glee. "There's nothing like this back in Termina." Romani said. Zelda gave a warm smile to the comments of her castle when they suddenly heard a bell coming from the foyer. Everyone heard it and looked at the Queen for an explanation.

"Ah, the Dinner bell. I guess it is that time of the day. I hope you're all hungry!" she asked. Everyone gave eager nods. "Good, then let's go eat!" she said as she led the way to the dining room. A pair of servants stood there at the double doors and opened them when they approached and entered. Inside was a long table that could easily serve 50 or more people, Zelda guided them to the far end of the table near the head of it which Zelda sat at out of habit. The others took their seats and shortly thereafter several servants brought out trays of food and empty plates and placed them in front of each person, including one empty seat that was besides Raldo. He stared at the empty chair besides him and pondered.

"Excuse me, but where's your daughter, Zelda? Isn't she joining us?" Raldo asked pointing a thumb at the seat beside him. Zelda looked at the place and gave an annoyed look – not at Raldo in particular but at the thought of something. She then raised a hand up to her chin and pondered for a second, then motioning a hand towards a servant to approach. A servant that stood near the doors to the kitchen approached the Queen when she realized she in particular was being beckoned. The servant kept their head down, hiding their face but it was clear it was a young woman in her early 20's or late teens. Zelda stared keenly at the servant, saying nothing.

A long moment passed as the group just watched Zelda stare down this young woman whom refused to show her face. Eventually though Zelda got up and stood nearly face-to-face with the servant, however Zelda was slightly taller but only by a couple inches. Quickly and without warning Zelda raised a hand and snatched the bonnet in the woman's hair that was pushing the woman's golden blonde bangs in her face off so quickly that the servant was taken by surprise long enough to look up as she tried futilely to steal back the bonnet. During that moment everyone got a good look at the woman and nearly exasperated when they saw that the young woman was nearly identical to Zelda however younger by about 20 years or more. Zelda smiled devilishly as she revealed the woman's features.

"Trying again with disguises? You never give up on that whenever strangers come to the castle." Zelda stated with a smile as she looked at the young woman. The woman quickly tried again with snatching back the bonnet but failed.

"I'm sorry if I just don't want to meet any more politicians!" the woman yelled as she repeatedly tried getting the bonnet, but Zelda just held it up out of the reach, then mindlessly yet expertly tossing it to another servant whom immediately walked off to put it back where it truly belonged. The woman then gritted her teeth and gave a pouted look. As she tried turning away, once more trying to hide her face.

"Oh, come on! These people are not politicians! They are old friends of mine from the land of Termina! You can at least give them the respect of meeting the princess of Hyrule!" Zelda barked.

"Wait a sec…" Link interrupted. The two women looked over to him as he pointed a finger to the young woman but looked at Zelda. "Are you saying that this girl is your daughter?!" He asked with a surprised look.

"She looks just like you, Zelda!" Romani said with a smile as she looked at the two and marveled at the resemblance.

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny!" Marin added with a smile. Raldo then opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. He couldn't keep his eyes off the young princess as soon as her face was revealed, his mouth felt parched - he had already downed his glass of water within a second to try remedying his dry mouth. His heart couldn't decide whether to beat like he was running a mile or holding still in shock, and he could feel his face becoming warm and his whole body felt stiff and wouldn't obey any of the simplest commands – including speech. No one noticed this of course, but they did turn to him when they didn't hear any comment like his family regarding Aryll's resemblance with her mother. He honestly didn't care right now about that, he just couldn't stop focusing on how stunningly beautiful she was regardless whom she looked like.

"Are you okay, son?" Link had asked in concern not noticing the blush on his son's face. However Marin was the first one to realize he was. The now familiar devilish smile formed on Marin's face as she decided to take this moment to lay it on the table to see how this would go.

"Oh, I get it; he's absolutely STUNNED by the Princess's beauty!" she let out with that evil grin. If heads could explode from the sheer pressure of embarrassment Raldo's would have taken out the whole castle in that moment. Everyone – including the Princess – couldn't keep their eyes off Raldo and Marin's faces. A long awkward moment passed when suddenly Raldo decided to speak up.

"W-well how couldn't I when I meet someone that…" he let out, immediately trailing off before he could finish the sentence. The air went stiff as his unfinished sentence hung in the air.

"Someone that', what?" Aryll suddenly asked to the red-headed teen at the table. His face turned a bright red when she asked. He then immediately shot up to a stand and turned and walked away; each step and moment being precisely calculated to try not hinting at what he couldn't say. He eventually reached the double doors that led back to the foyer and stopped and turned.

"Where's the guest rooms? I'm not hungry." He suddenly asked. It took a minute before the question sunk in however Zelda began to speak up when her daughter spoke up first.

"Just ask one of the servants, they'll help you out." The Princess instructed, still in shock like everyone else in the room. Raldo nodded in thanks, since he was unable to speak again as he then exited the room.

The room was quiet for a moment when slowly everyone's gaze (servants included) moved to Marin. "Don't you think that was pushing it, Marin?" Link and Romani suddenly asked. The 15 year old girl looked at her parents and blinked with a confused look.

"No; I think it was pretty obvious." Marin stated. "Don't you?" she then asked. Everyone pondered on that one when soon the Princess began giggling.

"Yeah, kind of." She admitted. "But I gotta admit; he _is _cute." She said with a smile as her gaze moved towards the double doors that Raldo exited a moment before. Link then burst out into a laugh.

"What's so funny, Link?" his wife asked, puzzled.

"Oh nothing…" he tried saying between laughs. He then sighed deep, regaining his composure. "Just was that more awkward than our first confession?" he asked with a big grin trying to hold back from laughing again. Romani smiled at that question.

"Dunno, but it was pretty on par, wasn't it?"


	21. Preperation

Author's Note: OK, I know this chapter may seem kinda off since the last one was filler, but I have decided to focus more on us getting to the fight. I MIGHT go back and add more filling in between these chapters someday. But I have this feeling no one cares regarding my OC's; honestly neither do I. I'm just using them for the fillers. Perhaps I should lay more on them with a separate story someday? I guess only if I ever get feedback regarding this story cause no one comments or leaves a review. I really do enjoy reading reviews for my stories, even if I don't comment back sometimes.

Chapter 21: Preperation

"Zelda, when is this duel with Slone?" Link asked the Queen as they and Romani sat in the courtyard having a lunch.

"The thing is we haven't discussed the details yet. You see with me leaving the country looking for you and several other matters we haven't actually discussed a day. I imagine soon, since I have already heard reports that his forces have been on the move."

"Why say that?" Romani asked as she sipped on some iced tea, occasionally picking at the clothes that Zelda had let her use while staying in the castle. Romani didn't really want to wear such fancy clothes, and Zelda wasn't pressing for her to, however Romani, Link and the teens have gotten dirty looks from the guards and the occasional politician that shows up. Romani's dress was a simple red "casual" dress for the wealthy that was adorned with crests of the Triforce around the rim of the skirt and collar. Link's clothes were a matching red tunic that too was adorned with crests of the Triforce around the collar and the sleeves. Link didn't care for his clothes either, yet he didn't complain but he did however pick at the tight high collar often, trying to loosen it.

"Well, when Slone has declared war upon another nation he holds the duel shortly after his forces are just outside a kingdom's boundaries. It's not an illegal act of war or aggression, but it is enough to get someone to start sweating. Anyway, according to my latest report which was yesterday they are another day or so from reaching the boarder. I imagine Slone will be arriving tomorrow to plan the duel."

"Well that's not a lot of time to prepare; do you even have anything for me for the fight?" Link asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh we do, thankfully you're about the same size as my late husband. His armor should fit you just fine." Zelda said reassured, however Link just gave skeptical look as he deliberately showed his discomfort with the tunic.

"Oh like these? I'm practically choking due to this collar! You said that this was your husband's too? What did he have for a neck; a toothpick?" he said with obvious aggravation.

"Heh, sorry about that." Zelda apologized.

"Don't worry about it too much, but maybe we can go check out what I'm going to be using for armor and weapons for the duel."

"I guess we might as well." The Queen agreed as she and the others stood up and left the courtyard and made their way for the armory. After a short walk through the castle they arrived outside where the solders and knights trained. One knight approached Zelda and bowed to the Queen.

"You're Highness, what is the pleasure for this visit?" the knight asked, quickly looking at Romani and Link.

"We're here to inspect the armor for the duel." Zelda stated professionally.

"The duel?" the knight echoed. "That means you have picked a knight to duel the King of Cairebre? Who is it?" the knight demanded. Zelda motioned a hand towards Link and the knight's eyes went wide in shock. He raised a finger and gave the Queen a skeptical look. "This man, Your Highness? He looks like he has never even touched a sword in his life."

"Ah, sure he doesn't look like it now, but this man was once a hero and well respected swordsman. I'm sure you've done some research on the tale of the Hero of Time, Captain?" Zelda interrogated.

"Well, yes I have. It's just a myth, Your Highness; a legend."

"Wrong, Captain. It's completely true and factual. This man – Link – is the Hero of Time of legend." The Knight Captain roared in laughter.

"Please, I know you think we need a hero, but some random guy off the streets is not going to help us." The Captain mocked. Link's hands clenched at that comment.

"What was that, asshole?" Link roared. "You think I can't fight? How about I prove you wrong? Right here; right now." He challenged. The Captain smiled in amusement.

"Fine then 'Link'; prove to me you can even scratch me!" the Captain challenged as he handed Link a relatively cheap-looking sword, and got himself a good-sized bastard sword.

"I'll prove that I can do more than that! How about I amputate something of yours? How about an arm or leg? I know; how about you're fucking ego!" Link swore. Zelda and Romani were shocked at this, however the Captain just got more amused.

"Oh man, quite the mouth you have there! You should really watch it!" the Captain said as reached a gloved hand and grabbed Link by the scruff of the collar and shoved him over away from the women.

"Stop this, both of you!" Zelda commanded. However Link raised an empty hand demanding that she stop.

"Forget it, Zelda! Let me get a decent warm up by showing this bastard how much of a pathetic piece of crap he is!"

"Without any armor?!" Romani called out to her husband. Link just looked over with a determined look and a wicked look on his face.

"Don't worry; he won't even be able to touch me by the time I'm done with him."

"Big words! Can you back them up?" the Captain said as he wasted no time coming at Link in a rush. Link ducked and rolled to the right, quickly getting up and kicking the Knight in a spot where his training armor wasn't protecting. The Captain doubled over and glared at Link whom gave a wicked look on his face.

"Sure can asshole!" Link said as he raised a hand and taunted him. The Knight Captain quickly got up and swung horizontally with his two-handed sword. Link ducked again and swung his cheap sword into the armor covering the man's rib cage which was being protected by some light armor. The blow struck on target, and Link could hear a rib break. The armor was light and overly weak but it with this weak sword Link was using, he couldn't actually cause any real dangerous harm to the Knight Captain. But whatever he did would hurt like hell and it would slow the man down. On the other hand, the guy was holding a bastard sword; not exactly a light weapon and it was extremely dangerous, if Link wasn't careful he could lose his head quite literally. The Captain roared in pain as one of his ribs cracked, but he tried his best not to falter as he then raised his sword quickly and swung it down vertically at Link.

Link jumped to his left and slugged the man in the face with his empty right hand, then following up with another swing with his sword to the man's already cracked ribs. The Captain hollered in pain as he doubled over as Link then slammed his right elbow on the lightly armored back aiming for the man's right lung. The Knight gasped in breath as his lung was emptied of its precious air.

"Give up?" Link asked as he then raised the sword to the Captain's throat. The Captain gritted his teeth.

"Fine, you win. You really are the real deal." The Captain surrendered. Link's fierce gaze then lightened into a pleased one.

"Good, now will you let us look at the armor and weapons for the duel?" Link asked withdrawing the cheap sword and giving it back to the Captain. He nodded and led the way to the armory, and opened it up. Inside was rows upon rows of various weapons; swords of all sizes, bows, crossbows, axes, maces, everything an army would need. The Captain led Link and the women down the rows to another door which was locked with a pad-lock. The Captain pulled out a ring full of keys and took several moments as he looked for the correct key, occasionally trying one. Soon though he got it open to reveal a small room with a couple suits of armor fit for a king and some high-quality weapons; primarily swords designed for one-handed fighting style with a shield; precisely Link's preferred style. Zelda stepped in first and examined the suits of armor and picked out one in particular and showed it to Link.

"This was the one that the King was going to use for the duel." She stated as she then looked at the gleaming armor. It was made out of a material Link was not familiar with, but he could tell that it was a durable metal. The parts of the armor that were designed for mobility were made out of expensive and durable leather.

"Care if I try it on?" Link asked Zelda who nodded. Soon Zelda, Romani and the Captain left the room leaving him in there to put on the armor. Almost unsurprisingly the armor was comfortable as far as armor went, it wasn't too heavy and he tried moving around and found he could move freely enough to react quickly but it still was restricting his movements too much for complete comfort. He was used to chain-mail and regular clothes. He then examined the swords and instantly spotted one that struck him a good impression from glance. He picked it up and weighed it in his hand, getting a feel for it; satisfied he picked up a Hylian Shield – the one type of shield he was familiar with most. Satisfied with his choices and stepped out to where Zelda and Romani waited.

"Wow, those look great on you." Romani said. "I've never seen you wear armor before."

"Because I never have in my whole life. I've always worn regular clothes or tunics with chain mail."

"What's chain-mail?" Romani questioned.

"It's a form of light armor that's made out of small chains and in some cases a little metal plating. It offers decent protection but allows me to be both maneuverable and wear what I want."

"OK then, why did you go with the full armor? I'm sure we have some chain-mail around the armory." Zelda asked.

"I noticed that Slone was wearing full armor himself the other day and I assume he wears armor and a sword wherever he goes. I mean, he only came here to talk but he was dressed in armor regardless. I'm sure he's more comfortable in armor than anything else. Plus I noticed he was using a pretty good quality sword; one that could do some serious damage – damage that chain-mail wouldn't be able to handle as easily. Different types of armor come with different pros and cons. For example the thicker and the more armor you wear you become less maneuverable but you have the greatest level of protection. This type of armor is good for heavy fighting but has a decent amount of freedom to it so I can move fast enough. Chain-mail and other similar armors are light but not all that durable."

"That makes sense." The women stated.

"Well nice to know you understand my reasoning. But for now I want to do some practice to get more accustomed to this so I'll be prepared." He requested. The women nodded and began to take their leave when suddenly Zelda stopped and turned to Link.

"Thank you, Link." She said simply with a genuine smile. Link blinked at her statement, but smiled back warmly.


	22. Our Reasons

Chapter 22: Our Reasons

Slone walked along the dirt path leading up to Hyrule Castle, he ignored the dirty looks by the guards for his mind was on something more important than their distaste. His mind was replaying the day before in his head; namely his confrontation with Link. The meeting was shorter than he had hoped; they only talked about when and where the duel would be held. They discussed several locations, but somehow they decided on just outside the castle in the small clearing in front at sunset. Soon though Slone had made it to the front step of the castle, turning only once to the small clearing behind him.

"Nice to meet you again, Link." He had greeted as he walked into the foyer. Link turned, this time wearing the suit of armor he had picked out. Slone was wearing the armor he will be wearing for the duel. It was a bronze-colored armor that covered his upper chest and kilt-like lower part, leaving his mid-section that was exposing the light leather armor he was wearing underneath. The upper piece had a wolf design. He had his sword sheathed in its scabbard and his shield strapped to his back, he was holding his helmet under his arm; the helmet had a cross-like design coming out of it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you again." Link greeted. He could tell that there was a touch of challenge in the former hero's voice but he was actually genuinely sincere with his greeting.

"I see you have picked out your armor for today's duel. Looks like you got some decent movement with that thing."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Link said simply with a smile. "I can guess that's what you're going to use for the duel?" Slone nodded as he then looked down at his armor; it was custom made to his specifications, and he was quite proud of it.

"You're welcome, and yes this is it. But please; no titles. Not from a fellow warrior anyway. You and I are not the common men that carry a sword, am I wrong?"

"Alright, Slone. And I guess you're right, but why say that? Even without the warrior spirit, you are not a common man."

"As in the fact I am a King of a country? Are you jealous or something?"

"Well, yeah because you are a king, but I am not jealous of you. Some people here and in Termina where I have been living for many years have been heralding me as a hero. I may be a hero who has saved the world twice; but I didn't do it for titles or glory."

"That's understandable. Some people may envy our titles or positions but the ones whom are jealous don't know how hard it really is. But tell me; what _did _you do it for?" Slone asked curiously but obviously his tone had a sense of challenge. Link's eyes went into shock over that question.

"I-I'm not sure. I've thought about that for many years, but never could find a solid reason for either of my adventures. This… tale I guess is the only one where I think I know my reasons. Perhaps it was duty when it came to Hyrule? Or maybe it was revenge towards the man whom took someone like a father to me. And after I met Zelda I think it might have been love, but I'm still not totally sure. I think I know why I saved Termina: I think it's because I saw the trouble and fear in the eyes of each person when they gazed up at the falling moon. I understood their fear, because I was afraid too and I could have just easily ran away after I got back what was stolen from me, but I then felt guilty of the idea; abandoning people whom were truly afraid of what was going to happen. I did it for them; I helped them all make those three days where they thought they were going to die bearable and still save them from destruction. I needed to make their lives happy, so they would never need to fear something as wrong and unnatural as that damn moon." Link rambled. Slone listened to him and nodded occasionally, understanding some things.

"Well, at least you know your reasons now." Slone commented with a smile. Link smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. But tell me Slone; what are your reasons for what you have done? Don't tell me it's something as stupid as world domination?" Link asked with a suspicious look; however Slone laughed hard and loud.

"World Domination? That's rich! I'm not so close minded enough to think I can take over the world. Nah, my reasons are less common than that. As you may or may not know I rose to power to King through a death in my family. I had no real intention of becoming King but I was forced to regardless. I wanted to be a warrior as soon as I was born. Of course me being born into a pacifist country, it was ignored and looked down upon by my family. However when I was forced to become King I had a dream – a premonition of sorts. I dreamed of accomplishing my life-time goal of finding a worthy opponent for my so-far unbeatable sword-fighting skills. I dreamed up the solution and so I began my plan of transforming the country into what it is now. I won't go into details how I did that."

"What if you don't find someone worthy to beat you? Not that I'm doubting my own skills."

"I thought of that. I maybe a warmonger but I am a peaceful man at heart; I don't wish to kill innocents. The rumors involving innocents being murdered by my conquests are false. For every country I have taken over I have liberated. Many of them were very troubled countries; some were in war with each other or suffering from a civil war or two. I ended those wars, I saved people's lives. I know that many would disagree with me; some people have died beyond soldiers, knights, and kings. I can honestly say with earnest that I didn't want those deaths. But if I can't find someone to defeat me at least I'll have a country of peace. I have set several things into motion within my empire's government to ensure it stays that way."

"So got all your bases covered, don't you? But what if I defeat you today? What if I kill you?" Link asked with a stern look. Slone looked at him and smiled.

"I'll die happy. As for my country; it will stop with the expansions and will return to a peaceful nation, just much larger than before. I have seen that in the event of my death that my army is to be disbanded immediately; no exceptions. The army is run by me and me alone; if I die the army dies off too."

"So a no lose situation, huh? Whether you live or die there will be peace. Of course there will be bloodshed and war but it's either now or later depending on which event unfolds. If you die the only wars that will be ones with other countries. If you live then you continue to expand."

"Yeah, you got it, except one thing; if I live and I'm satisfied with our battle then I will end the expansion." Slone finally finished explaining. Link stood there in thought eventually smiling.

"Well nice to know you are a warmonger with peace in mind. No matter how much of a contradiction in terms that is." He joked with a laugh. Slone blinked at the joke, letting it seep in, but he soon laughed as well. The two men- no; warriors noticed the time; it was starting to approach the agreed time.

"Looks like it's about time. Zelda advised me that the area had been cleared out per our request. We'll have no spectators." Link stated as he pulled out his selected sword and shield.

"I am grateful for that. In my opinion; this is not a spectator's sport."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know you do; but you also know this is beyond politics or countries or titles. We are not men; we are warriors that will fight for it is our passion." Slone stated. Link nodded in understanding and then smiled.

"Alright then, let's go."


	23. The Duel

Chapter 23: The Duel

The two warriors exited the castle and walked out towards the garden in front. "This is it." Link said with a sigh.

"Nervous?" Slone asked jokingly. Link shook his head as he took a few steps back away from Slone, drawing his sword as the King did the same.

"Nah, I'm excited actually." He responded as he positioned himself into a ready position. Slone smiled as well as he raised his sword. It took a minute for Link to realize what he was suggesting; when he did he raised his own sword and the two warriors clanged the swords together, not in a form of attack but as a symbol of their bond as warriors and the signal of the clash of their swords and their souls that would soon ensue. The two warriors lowered their swords and stood there in battle ready positions, suspense building within them, every fiber of their beings were awaiting for the other to make the first move. It seemed like forever just to wait but there was no rush, there was no crowd to interfere with them – it was just them.

Suddenly Link made the first move by dashing not forward but to his right, circling Slone. Slone turned on the heel of his boot simultaneously swinging his sword with his left horizontally. Link parried the attack away as he turned and approached and tried bashing his shield but Slone stepped back swinging his sword back and raising his own shield up to defend against a sword swipe. The Link's sword clanged against Slone's shield as he then stabbed at the former hero, just scratching his left abdomen. Link felt the cold metal of his opponent's sword lightly rip against through his leather armor and scratch at his skin underneath; motioned his body's mid-section away and swing his sword knocking Slone's sword thus making the King step back himself.

Link ignored the searing pain in his side as he felt a bit of his blood soak into his clothes. Slone moved again with his sword in a slight horizontal fashion then turning it into a stab; Link avoided the first slash and knocked away the second attack with his Hylian shield, simultaneously bringing his sword up and then into a downward swing. Slone attempted to stop the incoming blade with his shield but was too late as he felt the sword hit just next to his right collarbone, his armor was light in this spot, but thankfully it was durable enough to save his life. He quickly stepped back successfully knocking Link's sword away with his shield and fending off Link from making another immediate move with an upward diagonal slash.

Slone felt a sudden pain in the spot he was struck, he didn't feel any wetness from blood but he could tell that his collarbone was most likely fractured; this would make holding up his shield difficult so with little difficulty he removed his shield from his arm and tossed it to the soft grass, making sure that it was a safe distance away so neither he or Link would trip over it in a crucial moment. He then lightly and swiftly moved his right arm around getting used to the feel of the weight of the shield off it. Link patiently waited and smiled.

"What's with the grin?" Slone asked as he stretched his right arm.

"Oh, nothing; I'm just glad you finally ditched your shield. I had a feeling you didn't like using it. You seemed rather awkward trying to use the shield." Link commented.

"Really? I'm surprised; not many can tell that I don't care for shields. I feel they restrict my movements too much." The King admitted with a shrug of his good shoulder. Link shrugged as well with a smile as he then took off his own shield and tossed it to the side near Slone's shield. "What's that for?" the King asked.

"I've always believed in a fair fight. I'd feel guilty for defeating you like this."

"You're too soft-hearted." Slone said as he prepared for round two. Link smiled and prepared himself as well.

"I guess so." Link mumbled as he then rushed at Slone again, swinging his sword horizontally from the right. Slone was not surprised however as he blocked the coming attack with his own sword. For a moment they were locked – pushing against one another. Slone however didn't allow this to last as he then pushed back with a much greater burst of strength; just enough to break the lock. Link stepped back out of balance as Slone came in with a stab towards Link's abdomen again, however Link regained his composure and side-stepped in time. Slone stopped himself and spun on his heel again and swung for Link's head with a downward diagonal swipe. Link barely caught sight of the attack out of the corner of his left eye; he then instinctively began to lean back in an attempt to dodge but it was futile. The tip of Slone's blade cut along the right part of Link's face, cutting his right eye. Link stepped back as the tip of the blade ripped down his cheek.

He stepped further and further back as he then clutched the right side of his now blood-soaked face with his free right hand, simultaneously screaming in pain as he tried stopping the bleeding his hand. Link tried to open the damaged right eye but all he got was surges of pain and blood; the answer crossed his mind that was already pre-occupied with all the pain signals it was receiving from his face; his eye was slashed and he couldn't open his eye for it was destroyed. Link slowly and gingerly removed his right hand from his face as kept his right eyelid slightly shut upon the ruptured eyeball – preventing it from bleeding out; the deep cut along his brow and cheek would just have to be ignored. Link tasted the blood as he finally closed his mouth as he stopped with his very quick scream of pain.

Slone just stood there, both in shock at the damage he had caused to his opponent without actually killing him and also at how quickly Link had stopped screaming in pain and was already trying to ignore the pain. Slone tried opening his mouth to apologize but before he could Link was already back into a fighting pose. He still wanted to say something but he ultimately decided to shut up when he saw something in the left eye he didn't see earlier; a flame. He noticed it when they began but it was different now. It was burning and hot and was eager- no; it _needed_ more. This lone eye was burning hotter than any fire in Hell could for this battle. Slone knew it earlier when they started it but it was now fully convinced in his being that this is what he has been wanting more than anything in his life. He could tell now that this is what Link has not wanted but NEEDED deep within. One man wanting this feeling and another needing it one last time. He smiled and ultimately laughed to the universe as a whole that this feeling deep within is what he has been seeking with this fight. Now he needed it to full-fill him even more to the core so that he knew too that the very fire he was seeing in Link's eyes was also burning within his own.

Slone then took a battle ready position once more – this time he knew for the last time. Link inched a foot closer, ready to begin the third and final round but Slone started first by swinging his sword in an upward diagonal motion, Link saw the attack coming through his good eye and dodged, thrusting his sword forward at the same time. Slone barely avoided but took a cut to his right thigh; just above his armor. Slone ignored the pain and began to bring down his sword however Link quickly brought his up blocking it and then parrying it off. Whilst Slone was stunned Link slugged him in the face with his right hand – still covered in his fresh blood. Link's blood smeared over Slone's face and into his eyes. Slone flinched and as he did, Link leapt into the air, flipping as he slashed with his sword at Slone's helmet as he soared through the air, eventually landing safely behind Slone whom was now perfectly stunned. Link spun on his heel slashing at Slone's nearly exposed back.

Blood spewed from Slone's lower back. The cut was damaging but not enough to seriously danger him. Slone blindly spun around swinging his sword at Link, but the former hero ducked and rolled around Slone then jumping up out his roll slashing again at Slone's back. Blood once more seeped from Slone's back, and once again Slone tried turning to face his attacker but Link ducked again. But instead of rolling he came back up avoiding Slone's sword and kicking Slone in the stomach.

Slone recoiled and bent over grabbing at his aching abdomen. Slowly Link brought his sword up to the King's throat. Slone looked up and stared at Link whom was looking down at him. "I guess it's over now." The kneeling King admitted. "Now kill me." Slone ordered, however Link silently shook his head.

"Sorry, I won't. I made a promise to a good friend of mine that I would never kill another human being ever again." Link said sternly.

"Quite the promise; a very difficult one to keep." Slone said with a smile.

"It is; it took a lot of control to keep myself from killing you." Link admitted, not smiling.

"I imagine so; but that is the result of a strong will and courage." This time Link smiled as he lowered his sword and reached out a hand to the King. Slone took it and Link helped the King get to his feet.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." Link mumbled with a smile, his memory drifting back many years.

"Wise words, where did you hear them?" Slone asked with curiosity.

"A very wise and powerful warrior that was a good friend of mine told me that before he died."

"Hmm, well wherever he is I'm sure he's pleased to know that you remember such wise words. Well anyway let's at least go get your eye bandaged up. I am sorry for that." He said with a sincere tone.

"It's alright Slone. It was just a price to pay for the thing you did for me." Link said with a reassuring smile.

"What thing? What did I do for you?" he asked with a confused look.

"You gave me my final fight and you satisfied my inner warrior. Once we get my eye patched up and me out of this armor, you'll be looking at a fully-retired warrior. The flame has flickered its last bit of light and has finally gone out."

"Fair enough; for you have given me the thrill I have been looking for all these years. So when I'm out of this armor you'll be looking at a peaceful King instead of a Warmonger."

"Looks like everyone wins, huh?" Link said with a chuckle. Slone then joined as the two now former warriors climbed the hill to the castle.


	24. Battle Scars

Chapter 24: Battle Scars

Link and Slone slowly walked into Hyrule castle, they being battered, bruised and bleeding from their battle but behind their blood on their faces were big grins of satisfaction. Romani and Zelda were in the throne room, Romani pacing quickly around as they awaited for the two men to enter. Then the double doors of the throne room open by some guards to reveal the two men in their battered states walking in.

"Link!" Romani screamed as she saw her husband's face half-covered in his blood, she then ran over and very quickly and surprisingly embraced him hard, her arms putting too much pressure on his wounds to his abdomen and he promptly grunted in pain. Romani heard this and quickly loosened her embrace but still refusing to let go of him.

"I gotta admit; I should have expected that." Link joked as he placed his head on Romani's. Slone chuckled at Link's comment.

"Heh, you should've, especially with that face of yours." The King of Cairebre commented with a smile. Link chuckled this time; however Romani gave a look of both worry and distaste towards the men's jokes.

"This is no time for jokes! We need to get your eye checked Link!" Romani screamed as she gently placed a hand on Link's bloodied face. However he took a hand and removed hers from his face, lightly squeezing hers in his.

"It's alright Romani… Thinking about it this must be some divine method of karma really. Looking back many of the enemies I've defeated were by stabbing, slashing and even shooting them in the eye, so this must have been some type of karma. Regardless, I am fine. I can live with this." He explained with a sincere look. Romani gave a pouted look at him, but his look did not waver.

"Fine." She sighed in aggravation. "But we are going to bandage you two up. You're both still bleeding!" she ordered. The two men smiled and chuckled again.

"A King and Former Hero taking orders from a house wife?" Slone asked with a chuckle, ignoring a dirty look from Romani.

"When it comes to taking orders; I take them from no one." Link said in a serious tone as he closed his good eye. Romani then gave him a look of horror and shock. "I won't take orders from any King, Queen, Mayor, or even Gods or Goddesses, but there is one person I will, Slone; that's my wife." Link finally said with a smile as he opened the good eye and looked at Romani as a warm smile grew upon her face. "No matter how much this is going to hurt." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Believe me; I'll make _sure _it does for making me worry!" Romani said with a smile as she punched one of Link's ribs playfully, not knowing it was the injured one. He doubled-over in pain but forced a playful smile on his face as Romani then led the men to a doctor that worked within the castle. The two men groaned in pain as the Doctor and his assistant placed disinfectant and bandages upon their wounds. "You two almost killed and each other and yet you cry like children when you get bandaged up." Romani sneered. Slone gave a sneer back at her.

"The pain of fighting is totally different than this." He explained. "One is through the force and will of another being; this is done artificially." The King explained however Romani just gave a pouted look that said she didn't believe him.

"That makes no sense; pain is pain; it hurts regardless." She commented in frustration to Slone's words. Link gave them both sympathetic looks through his good left eye as his right was covered in a thick bandage.

"Romani; it may not make much sense to you; but Slone is right. This is different. It's really hard to explain. It's like trying to describe the texture and feel of something to someone who's never held it."* He tried telling her. She gave him the same look but it soon turned to sympathetic at the sight of his bandaged right eye. Her gaze immediately shot away trying not to look at it. Slone looked at the couple before him and then to the Doctor as he finished.

"We all set, Doctor?" Slone suddenly asked. The Doctor gave him a dirty look. Clearly this Doctor didn't care for the conversation less than a minute before. The Doctor nodded though.

"Yes, you two should be fine as long as you take it easy for a couple days. Of course Link here will take longer. You did good damage to his right eye; efficiently destroying it. It's a miracle he didn't die from blood loss. I hope you sons of bitches are happy now!" the Doctor roared at the two warriors. Slone just glared at the Doctor and he back. Eventually the Doctor and his assistant got up and left the room angry. Slone smirked to this and looked at the couple.

"Well now that I know that we're going to be alright I'm going to talk to Queen Zelda about the war." He said getting up.

"What about the war?" Link asked quickly.

"Yes; is it going to be called off?" Romani added. Slone looked at them and smiled.

"Don't worry; the war is to be called off. Link; you have given me the thrill I sought and now I am happy; plus you have given me my life which I did not expect of you. I'm sure Zelda would be pleased to know of this. But I must ask; what of you two and your family?" he asked as he stared down Link in particular. Link stared back and then turned to his wife.

"I don't know quite yet. We… need to discuss that." He said as he looked at Romani. Slone sighed deep and walked out saying nothing. A long silent moment went by; Link sitting on the hospital bed, covered in bandages. Romani stood there besides him occasionally looking over to him. He then looked up and out reached an arm beckoning her over, she silently obeyed. When she got closer to his out stretched arm he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close forcing her sit upon his lap. She looked at his damaged face and forced back tears as she then tried hiding them by looking away. However Link lightly and gently took a hand and turned her gaze back to him. "Please don't look away, Romani. I told you this is nothing; I can live with it. Remember this was my choice."

"But I went along with it. And then this happens… I feel it's my fault."

"It's not your fault or anyone else's. It's just an eye. I can still see fine. I can still see how beautiful you are for example. Maybe even this one eye is seeing how beautiful you are even more than when I had two working ones. But I must admit that I feel I've never taken the time to appreciate what you and the kids have done for me since this started. I am sorry, Romani; I really am." He explained with a smile.

"Why?"

"We left our home at the ranch in Termina and for good over just this. I feel I've used and abused you three. I didn't think it through, Romani. I just acted upon what I was feeling; I didn't even give myself time to consider if I even felt if it was right or wrong. While Zelda was there in Termina all I felt was hatred for the past she represented. And amongst that the building urge to free myself of that feeling of a fight was clouding my mind and judgment. I never once did consider the opinions and thoughts of you three; the ones I hold the most dear and important. I put myself and my feelings before all of you and for that I feel ashamed." He confessed holding back tears. Romani sat there on his lap and then gently hugged him and kissed his exposed right cheek – right below the bandage.

"It's okay Link! Sure, I know that it was more of an impulse move, but I still backed you, and I still do now. I have talked to Marin and Raldo and they love it here in Hyrule. We want to stay here and live peaceful lives here now. No matter what you chose or will choose we will always love you, Link. We are your family and we want you to be happy too. I don't want you to be hurt anymore." She told him with reassurance. He looked at her and was reminded once again on how beautiful she was; both in appearance and her personality at a whole. He couldn't help it; he embraced her hard, repeatedly kissing her forehead. He felt sharp pains through every wound on his body, but he didn't care; he just needed her within his arms – that's all he needed and ever wanted.

Author's Notes: the line that had this mark * was a reference to the Anime and Manga "Mushi-Shi". The part near the end was more or less inspired by some crap that I have been laying on a friend. I know she says that all the stuff I say to her is okay but I still can't control my feelings. The situation in this chapter is not the same but is in spirit.


	25. The Seeds of Tomorrow

Chapter 25: The Seeds of Tomorrow

"You leaving Slone?" Link asked as he held out a hand. The King of Cairebre looked at Link's outstretched hand and grasped it firmly, shaking it. He was no longer dressed in armor but clothes fitted for a King that was away from his country.

"Yeah, now that our duel is settled and the War officially called off I need to go home and turn Cairebre back into the peaceful country it was before but better." He said taking his hand back.

"I guess that was the deal then. It'll be a shame Slone. It looks like you'll be busy for the coming years." Link said with a smile, but deep down he was disappointed that he won't be seeing his new friend for a long time.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be able to come visit anytime soon. So instead I want you to have something; the armor I fought you in." he said handing a heavy wooden box to Link. He looked inside to see everything; the armor, helmet, shield, and even the sword.

"You sure? I told you I'm done being a warrior. I am officially retired now." Link said trying to offer the gift back; however Slone pushed it back into Link gently.

"I'm sure. I have no need of it; but I do think you're going to need it someday, Link. You are a hero, and a hero always has a duty to perform. You will need this to perform that final duty." The King said with a smile, forcing back tears. Link reluctantly accepted the gift. "So Good-Bye everyone." Slone said as he left, leaving Link to look down upon the armor.

Several months later…

Hyrulian Calendar: Early 425 A.H.

"Are you sure about this Link? You can continue to live in the castle." Zelda asked as she nervously rubbed her elbows with her hands. It was a cold day in this particular early part of winter had just recently ended. Link looked at the Queen of Hyrule, her daughter Aryll and his son; Raldo. He had decided to stay at the castle with Zelda and Aryll. It was already obvious there was some chemistry forming between him and Aryll. Link, Romani and Zelda all knew this; they could see it in the young people's eyes; they were in love even though they hadn't caught that glitter in each other's eyes yet. Link nodded to Zelda's question.

"Yes; we're sure Zelda. Your hospitality has been generous beyond the words 'Thank You' but I can't stand this hero worship in town. And it's not like we don't know where we're going." He said with a smile.

"You mean you're going to look for Kokiri Forest? You know they probably left the forest, right?" Zelda said.

"No; I know they are probably gone and even if they are there I'm sure they wouldn't accept us or even believe I'm the Link they all knew from so many years ago. I was an outcast when I was living there anyway. The area that Lon Lon Ranch moved to have apparently cleared out since there was gorge and it made transportation to town difficult. But thankfully the bridge that we ordered to be made by the carpenters is almost finished, so we're going to move in now."

"I know that Link. But you could wait till the bridge is done." She said annoyed.

"We talked about that Your Highness." Marin interrupted. "But we want to already start settling and I want to look into the area's unusual spring."

"Oh yes; you told me about that spring. Didn't you say that you suspect there is a powerful spirit residing there?"

"Yeah, I've found there are several other springs like it throughout Hyrule. I'm wondering if they are connected in some way. So I want to inspect it further plus Dad doesn't like the city." She said briefly looking at her father.

"What of your singing career, honey? You're just going to give that up for this?" Romani asked her daughter.

"Mom; its okay! I'm not giving that up. I'll still be doing touring through Hyrule but I want to look into that spring more closely." Marin explained. Romani gave her daughter a skeptical look and sighed in frustration and defeat. Link stepped forward and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm sure both our children have a secure future ahead of them." He said reassuringly as he looked to his family and friends. He then looked to Zelda and nodded in thanks. "Well, we'll be seeing you around!" he said as he, Romani, and Marin walked away and towards their carriage.

The End

Author's Note: Very short "last chapter" that concludes this story. However there is one more for the story; the Epilouge!


	26. Epilogue

Chapter 26: Epilogue

Link found himself in a white hazy void with bits of Hyrule showing; Death Mountain, Hyrule Castle, a forest, a desert, Lake Hylia, and a snowy mountain that didn't look familiar. They were all so close together in this white, dreamy void; just within walking distance from each other. Link was standing in the center of it all. He stood there for the longest time, doing nothing but wonder about this feeling. It was a weird feeling; it was a mixture of feelings that conflicted with each other; out of place, at home, fresh, nostalgic, eager, calm, etcetera. Eventually though he began to wonder where he was so he looked around seeing no one when he realized he was not dressed in usual retired farmer life; he was dressed in the armor Slone had given him, sword and shield in hands. He looked up when he suddenly got the feeling he was no longer alone. A boy stood before him, only about 4 or 5 years old with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The boy looked much like Raldo and himself so he began to approach but as he did the scenery changed around him to the forest he and his family were living in a fire engulfing a tree house behind the boy as he cried and wailed begging for his Mommy and Daddy. But no one replied to the boy. Link approached slowly, putting down the sword and shield as he walked, not making a sound to not disturb the crying boy. But before he could reach a hand out and touch the boy a golden wolf approached the boy from behind as if from nowhere. As the golden wolf neared the scene changed back to the weird void from before. "This boy is from the future, Link." The Wolf suddenly spoke. Link jumped out of his skin when it spoke but a second passed and he recognized the voice and the wolf. It was the Wolf he had met in the Lost Woods when returning from Termina however it's fur was an other-worldly gold. However now the right eye was closed and a scar was etched along the face. The other eye was a crimson red.

"What do you mean?" Link asked the wolf; the boy not even aware of what was going on around him.

"This boy is destined for the role of hero you once held yourself. Remember him for one day you will be gone and no one will be there to aid him in taking up the role he will have to take. Remember him for you _can_ be the sole person to aid him when he begins his journey."

"I… I don't think I understand." Link stuttered as his gaze moved from the Golden Wolf to the boy. He then noticed on the back of the boy's left hand a mark; the Triforce. "Who _is_ this boy?" he muttered as he reached out a hand. Just as his hand began to touch the boy's quivering shoulders the boy and wolf suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving Link standing there in the mysterious void alone.

"Do not think you can reprieve this boy from his role, Link. Much like your role was; his is one chosen by destiny. You are now given a choice Hero of Time; to aid your descendant when he will need it. You role in his journey will be of your decision alone; not his or the Goddesses. You have time to ponder this, Link. Do not fret; enjoy the peace you have earned now. Worry when it comes, Link." The voice of the Wolf spoke as if from nowhere.

Link shot awake from his sleep, his right eye searing in pain. He got up from his bed, lighting the candle next to his bed with a match, making sure not disturb the peacefully sleeping Romani in bed. He rushed to the nightstand and its mirror and brought the candle up as he removed his eye-patch. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it, but the pain felt like it was burning. He felt at it with a free hand, feeling the scar that was vertically along his face. He did not hate this scar, the lack of his right eye or even the man whom did this to him. But something deep down in his gut and instincts was telling him something bad would happen. It wouldn't happen till he and all he loved were long since dead, but the feeling of foreboding sat there in his stomach. He instantly remembered the dream from a minute ago. He pondered on it for a few minutes, however the memory of the dream was quickly fading; however the image of the boy crying was still vivid in his mind.

Who was that boy and what would his role be? Link pondered, but he yawned and looked at the clock. It was about 3 AM; he remembered the last part of the dream vaguely that he should not ponder on it. Let time make its course. He didn't like the idea of leaving these questions in the air, but he decided to take the little advice he remembered from the dream and went back to bed, putting the eye-patch back on, and blowing out his candle.

After Story Thanks

First off thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope for feedback on this story since it is the first major story I've ever planned that I've finished! I mean; PLEASE tell me what you thought people!

Anyway this is not exactly the end of our tale with Link – Hero of Time. Nope; he has one more story by me in plans. Ignoring "I Reach Out A Hand" which is not yet finished and takes place before this story, I have a sequel planned to truly end the Hero of Time's legacy. It's actually the original and extended ending to this story but I felt it was too long and too far ahead to be the ending to this. The name of it is "Final Memories". Here's a kind of preview:

It has been many years since Link finally and truthfully put down his sword and taken up retirement. He is now an old man and is knowingly nearing his final days. However his final days are not peaceful for he is having dreams of different futures. He decides to leave a message in a bottle for the next hero and lay down the final seeds for the future.

Hope it sounds interesting you who liked this story. Anyway; now to the thanks:

Andrew – Thanks for being my beta-reader and editor and over-all someone I can depend on for this story. You haven't given me much of opinions for this story, but when you have you have helped point out some of my plot-holes and errors. I'm sure you'll help me out with the sequel but thank you anyway.

Norkix – You have been a great source of inspiration and confidence to my work on this series. To those reading this, if you enjoyed "A Final Tale" please read his novelization of Ocarina of Time and his own Zelda Fan-fiction "Majora's Wrath". He is a talented writer who deserves praise.

Caitlin – I don't think she'd be reading this since she told me she doesn't like Fan-Fictions, however I send out thanks to her regardless. She helped in the final chapters with giving me (not really intending to, mind you) a good idea of the feelings for a few parts; namely the last mushy parts.

Ralph – A fellow writer and good friend. He is another who wouldn't be reading this for the fact he doesn't like the Zelda series (don't shun him people) But between him and Norkix above he has helped me kinda given me the push to improve myself.

The rest of my friends and maybe some of my family – You helped me in some way or form. I just can't think of any reasons right now. Just be grateful you got some thanks even if you did nothing to aid this story or my works.

My Pets (Kaden and Butch) – They can't read or talk for that matter but at least they are there when I need them. Thanks, I'll give ya some snacks or something.

Dad – He can't read this either for the fact he is no longer in this world. But with developing Link's more fatherly character I looked to my Dad as a source of inspiration to form a father figure. If Dad was alive I'm sure he'd be proud of me for being able to reach some of my feelings deep down and use them for this story. I hope maybe I can be a writer someday; however I know I need a long way to go.

Lastly, to you readers for getting here – Even though I haven't gotten almost any comments or reviews (I hope that's a good thing) I do thank you all for reading this story. I have noticed I have gotten quite a number of views on (over 2200 views as of the time of this was written) so clearly some people have been enjoying the story. Can you drop me a line and tell me what you thought people? Please?


End file.
